One Moment Changes Everything
by liblueangel
Summary: At one moment your life stops to exist, one moment changes everything. That moment, you feel like standing alone in the rain although someone's beside you. That moment, you kiss someone your life starts to go... faster. Can one person change the moment... ? Because one moment changes everything. [Chad & Sonny Fanfic / Rated M for sex content]
1. Chapter 1

***Hi there! I decided to start a new story about Chad and Sonny. I hope you guys like drama because It'll be really dramatic one xD So don't forget to review ^^**

* * *

"There was a brutal family murder in Wisconsin last week: a woman, young girl at age 9 and a husband who killed both and committed suicide shortly after that."

Chad stared at the TV screen with a shocked expression on his face as the reporter informed.

"That's unbelievable" he was focused on the news.

"Our informers report that it was a family of four and contained two children. In addition to younger child who was killed there is an older sister at age 17 who wasn't around the place."

And that was everything they said.

"I can't believe things like this happen to people" Chad said to his cast mates who looked amazed of how he cares so much about someone else than himself. He didn't really pay any attention to them so he just went back to his wardrobe. Chad felt like he needed so badly to find out more about this family's tragedy.

* * *

Sonny was on a break from work although she was staying in the studios through entire time. That's what was unusual for any working people around. But in order not to disturb anyone at work she stayed quiet and was hardly leaving her dressing room. Sitting there she was acting like she was deeply immersed in her thoughts. That didn't bother anybody.

* * *

It was 2pm and So Random was broadcasting live like everyday. Chad was sitting comfortable on his couch in his dressing room as he changed channels. He stopped on Sonny's show and watched for a while expecting to see her like he always did. He liked to admire her acting. That was his secret and nobody could never know that Chad Dylan Cooper was watching So Random constantly.

30 minutes have passed and there was no sign of Sonny, again.

_Where the hell is she _Chad thought. _Did Tawni finally got rid of her ?_

"Maybe I should ask her or something" he said out loud to himself and when he was about to turn off the TV the News came on.

"It's Santiago _Heraldo speaking to you. We got the official version of how the family from Wisconsin was killed and we're going to give you the news right away__"_

_Chad turned the volume up and waited impatiently what the reporter was about to say._

_"40 years old man, an alcoholic at first murdered the child. Police says that he brutally cut the throat of a young girl and then stabbed her mother in her chest a few times. All these scenes took place after a family fight. Unofficially we have information that the oldest child was supposed to be at house when the incident occurred. Right now police is trying to reach to the girl"_

Chad stood there with bulging eyes and opened mouth. Well that was horrifying.

* * *

"Hey Sonny are you going with us to the canteen. The show is over now" Tawni asked a friend looking in the mirror.

"Ok" Sonny simply answered not looking in Tawni's direction.

"So Sonny when are you coming back from your 'break'?" Tawni asked making a quotation mark on her last word. "Not that I'm concerned or something... just wondering you know how long I can cherish the time of being in the spotlight just by myself" she drifted away from the real question into her normal 'Tawni way of being'

With that Sonny stopped to pay attention to the girl and walked away followed by the blonde.

* * *

Chad entered the canteen and passed through the tables to the lunch lady.

"Hey Brenda what's good today ?" he asked, his charm gushed out on her. It was just for a joke because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't go for an old lady.

She passed him his plate and he turned around to his table. When he sat he didn't bother to look around other people but he was just normally busy with himself. After about 5 minutes he heard randoms sit near his table. He turned around to see Sonny with them. _Wasn't she like on a break or something?_ He asked himself and got up to make a scene with her like he always does.

When he reached the randoms table nothing came out of his mouth. She wasn't herself,

she was there but in some way somewhere else, with her mind.

"What's going on Pooper? Forgot your tongue today?" Nico asked and the whole table started to laugh except Sonny. She sat there lifeless. Chad could even see her big brown sparkling eyes have been blank.

"**Chad Dylan Cooper needed in Mr. Condors office immediately" **woman's voice came out from the speakers and Chad had to go but he knew he wasn't going to leave it like this. Chad had to know what was wrong.

* * *

"I have to know what is going on in here" Chad said out loud leaving studio

"Are Randoms making some kind of prank on me?" _I have to talk to her _He thought the last sentence as he reached his car. Chad decided to sit there and wait until Sonny gets out of the studio.

* * *

It's been 10pm now, two hours since he sat there and everybody already left, even the guard.

Chad decided to go and look for her because he felt an argue to talk to her today.

He went inside the studios and reached her dressing room. There was a small flash of light beaming from the bottom of the door.

Slowly he opened the door and found nobody inside. Normally he would already be gone by now but the light bothered him so he decided to look around the place, just in case.

In the darkest corner of the room he saw a figure leaned against the wall. A small flash of light was falling on her knee

"Sonny ?" Chad asked coming closer to the person on the floor

"Are you o.." the next step he took made him froze.

"Oh my God Sonny your hand!" he cried in horror and rushed to stop it from bleeding.

"God Sonny what did you do to yourself" he kept saying bandaging her wrist with a scarf that was laying on the table.

And Sonny? Well she was sitting there still with no emotions on her face. She didn't move, even though he was there doing things in panic her face expression didn't change a bit.

"Sonny talk to me" Chad calmly said after making the bleeding stop. He knelt in front of her and laid his hand on her knee. He took her chin in his other hand to make her look at him.

"Tell me what happened"

Her eyes were staring into nothingness. A few seconds passed until she finally spoke.

"He took them with himself without any reason... he never had a good reason" she simply said

"He made her cry... not only her" Chad listened carefully but couldn't understand a thing

"The young... the old... he didn't care"

"Brought her so much pain giving her to see how her child dies"

"And then ?... simply brought her another pain, bigger one... nothing could save them from him"

"He deserved the pain... him... not them" Chad's mind crossed the murder that happened back in Wisconsin but why was she referring to this.

"If I could make it on that flight that day..."

And that thing hit him like a tones of bricks.


	2. Chapter 2

***Ok guys! I know it's too fast for another chapter but I wanted to give you a small glimpse of what is going to happen next. Things starts to go faster from now on. Be patient for another chapter and you won't regret waiting xD **

* * *

„Sonny..." Chad said not knowing what else to say but her eyes just dropped down, on the floor again.

Chad knew that the murder in Wisconsin from last week was connected with Sonny. She was the girl police was trying to find, she was the older child, she was the one who was supposed to be there at that time.

_Fuck _Chad thought when the last sentence flew through his mind again. He couldn't agree to the thought that she could be dead now, brutally murdered. He squeezed his eyes tightly when sudden anger filled his body. He settled down his emotions for now because he knew she needed somebody to rely on.

Chad moved from being in front of her and sat next to her on the cold floor. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. No words were needed. Sonny rested her head on his chest and just focused on his heartbeat. Chad hugged her closely and they sat there surrounded by darkness.

* * *

It's been around 3am when Chad woke up. The thing that broke his dream was Sonny's shaking body. She was cold and weak.

"Sonny... wake up Sonny... hey" Chad shoved her back lightly. She moaned a little from her sleep but didn't wake up. Apparently she was too tired from all the things that were happening lately. It looked like she wasn't at her house since the news came by.

Chad had to do something because she could easily get sick of this coldness around. He didn't think much but just moved his arm under her bend knees and got up with her in his arms carefully. He took her bridal style to his car, settled her in the passenger chair and put her a seat-belt on. Then he drove them to his apartment.

* * *

Chad was living on his own because his parents lived in France. They lived apart for 4 years now and he got used to it. He actually preferred living alone than with them. They had issues.

* * *

When they arrived Chad went to take Sonny out of the car. He took her on his arms and went straight to the front door.

"Wow you're being so light" he said silently when he passed through the door of his bedroom. He put her on his bed then.

* * *

Chad's apartment was a one floor place which included one bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen builded to a living room. You might think that if it's Chad Dylan Cooper that his house has to be a mansion but no, your wrong. Chad lives in a small flat and he likes it.

* * *

"Where am I" Sonny asked moaning from her sleep and tiredness.

"I took you to my place cause it looked to me that you felt cold and I don't know where are the keys to your apartment so..." Chad replied in a one breath but she cut him half way.

"I can't go back there" she said close to tears.

Chad didn't think much of what to say next. He didn't want her to break down now.

"Stay in here as long as you want to... I live alone so company is always welcomed and I..." that last thing came out harder because he didn't expect to ever feel this way about anyone.

"I don't want you to be alone now" Sonny didn't reply she just sat there next to him on his bed. The moment started to get a little awkward so Chad decided to do something useful.

He went to his bathroom and came back with a bowl of water, towel and a fresh bandage.

Sonny looked at him and in that moment her face expression finally changed. Curiosity – that was it. Chad grabbed her hand and undid the scarf that was wrapped around her wrist. She didn't fight it, was just looking. Chad cleaned the wound and looked at it for a second and she did the same as well.

"Please don't do that ever again" he said silently still looking at wound.

"You're too beautiful to hurt yourself that way" when he finished this line weird feeling surrounded him. It was like shame. He didn't look at her reaction to his words but just continued putting bandage on her wrist.

"Here... look... I did things like that when I was younger" Chad pulled his sleeves up and showed Sonny the wounds he made to himself. She took his hand in hers and moved her thumb over the scar. That brought Chad chills on his spine. But it was a good feeling. He liked it. And he felt good that he told somebody about it. They finally shared a secret.

"I didn't want it to happen... it was just a moment of weakness" Sonny said to him now looking into his big blue eyes. They stayed like it for a moment just looking into each others eyes. Chad could sworn he saw a gleam that showed in her eyes but it disappeared so fast, like a shooting star.

Sonny cleared her throat and it broke the silence

"I um.. I'll go make myself a couch... you go to sleep" he said and got up from his bed but she did the same.

"No you sleep in your bed I'll take a couch" Sonny answered him

"No just stay in here and I'll"

"I'll go!" she cut him firmly.

"Ok then I'll make it to you" Chad went out of the room

"I only have this one in that size" Chad tossed Sonny his big white T-shirt.

"Go change to the bathroom and I'll finish making bed for you" he said and Sonny went where she was instructed.

When she went out Chad turned around from what he was doing and just looked astonished how pretty and sexy she was looking. The T-shirt she was wearing was ending just under her bum. She stood there on her toes wearing only this.

Chad blushed a little when he came to realization that his staring was too long.

"Um here... lay down and have some rest... I'll go to my room now" Chad finished quickly and started to his bedroom.

"Thank you Chad... thank you for being... for everything" she said sitting on the couch not looking in his direction

Chad couldn't help himself and he hugged her from behind, kissing her head

"Goodnight" he said and turned the lights off.

* * *

Chad was laying in his bed but couldn't sleep. He was thinking about all these things that happened to Sonny lately and couldn't get through that thought of her being dead. It was really bothering him. He would kill the man with his bare hands if he would ever touch her. But the man was already dead so.

Chad was in his thoughts when suddenly the doors to his bedroom opened.

There stood Sonny. Chad quickly sat and asked her what happened.

"What is it? Did you hear something?"

"No no" she answered looking behind her

"Ok what's wrong" he asked

She came closer and sat next to him.

"I keep seeing them... their faces are all around my head... I can't get them out" she started, tears burning her eyes.

"What kind of person am I that... that it had to happen to me" tears slowly fell down her face.

He took her hand in his own.

She looked at his face and said "can you just..." she gave him to understand that she wanted him to hug her, and so he did.

"Yeah that's what I'm here for" he hugged her and lay down, her face buried in his neck. She was crying. He looked down her face stroking her forehead to cheer her a little. She pulled her head up and for a brief second they looked in each others eyes again. That's when she leaned in and kissed him. He moved her under him. She was so beautiful for him. He couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop either. Her wet eyes were closed as she proceed to kiss him forcefully.

One kiss took their hearts far away. The kiss never broke...


	3. Chapter 3

***Hi there! So the next chapter is here already! Chad's and Sonny's life takes a huge turn in this one. Hope you like it. And if you do please leave your opinion! It would really motivate me to write another chapters. xD**

* * *

Darkness of the night filled almost entire room. Bright lights from the street dropped on parts of their frames as they were laying between messy covers. Passion radiated from their intertwined, warmed up bodies as another minute past. You could hear their heavy breathing, moans, pounding hearts.

All of it started fast and was full of fury but the pace slowed a little and real passion began to emerge.

Sonny was laying under, Chad supporting himself on his elbow, caressing her side up and down. Her wet from earlier tears face had different expression now. Was full of emotions,

but these emotions weren't positive as we could expect. Pain, grief, anger.

Immersing herself more in what she was doing with him, bad emotions were burning out.

That wasn't Sonny we all knew.

Chad sweetly kissed her neck just below ear. He was touching her like if she was the most precious thing he had in hands. He didn't think why all this was happening, he didn't want to know. His thoughts were drowned out by new sensations he discovered being with her that night. It made him feel so good but anger did not disappear. It was stuck deep inside causing that he held her closer and closer to himself.

Sonny squeezed skin on his back as he kissed her shoulder. Short moan escaped her mouth, making Chad to come back to her lips again. She was kissing him fiercely as he was going gently. Without hesitation she pulled his shirt up and tossed it off of bed. He went down to her collarbone sucking its skin. He moved his hands down to the back of her waist and pulled her up, her hips and stomach closer to his body. His hands slowly moved up, making her shirt go with them. He lifted her body much enough so they were kneeling on their knees.

Sonny looked into his eyes. Their faces inches away, mouths slightly open. Not loosing an eye contact with her Chad pulled her shirt up a little more, waiting for her permission. She gave it and with her raising hands, he pulled her shirt up, moving his own hands on her arms.

This movement gave her another explosion of emotions that helped her forget.

Sonny quickly attacked his lips and rested her hands on his shoulders as he caressed her waist. His fingertips slid under her panties and he sucked her ear lobe that same time. It forced Sonny to dig her nails into his skin. He liked it. She moaned loudly as he proceed to suck her ear. With that he slid his hands fully under the material and squeezed her ass. Her nails dug deeper when he slid her panties down her legs and lay them both down. They kissed again, both doing it gently this time. He helped her removing his boxers as well and looked deeply into her eyes for the last time. They weren't blank anymore but full of desire.

No word was used. He placed a sweet kiss on her jaw and entered her.

It was their first time ever. This moment changed them irrevocably. Linked them together.

Their bodies moved together, speeding the pace. Her skin was covered with beads of sweat that looked like dew. Chad just now started to realize that she was the one who could set him free. She was beautiful to him. Her skin was so soft under his touch, her hair smelled heavenly. She was just perfect.

With last quick movement Chad released himself inside her making her cum afterwards.

At this moment something was born between both of them. Feeling that had no name yet.

* * *

Sonny was laying on her stomach looking on Chad's face. He was next to her on his side, stroking her back with his fingers. With their minds blank, they lay there in silence.

The next morning Chad woke up to the huge pain on his back. And everything started to come back to him, every single moment from last night. He sat there deep in thoughts.

_How did this happen?_ ; _Where the hell these feelings came from?_ ; _Her – Sonny_

The thought of her name brought a storm of new feelings that burned his body. He couldn't focus on one because there were too many of them flying through his mind like a tornado. And suddenly all of it stopped, like if it fell into the darkness, when he realized she wasn't in bed with him. _Where did she go? _he panicked, stood up and put his black boxers on.

He slowly searched through the apartment but she was nowhere to find. He entered the kitchen and saw her sitting in front of the window on the counter, wearing his shirt from last night. He came closer and stopped in front of her making her to look at him.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hi" he replied her the same way.

She slid her arms between his and hugged him tangling her hands in his waist, him standing between her legs.

Chad slightly moaned on the feeling because of his sore back. She moved away and asked concerned

"What's wrong" but he only moved his head showing it's 'nothing'. Sonny didn't believe. She made him turn around and what she saw made her gasp loudly.

"I did this to you" she said straight.

"Sonny it's nothing... don't blame yourself" she gently moved her middle finger along the scratch.

"I'm sorry" was all she said. He hugged her instantly.

"You don't have to be"

* * *

Hour passed and they were sitting in the living room eating breakfast.

"I need some stuff from my mothe... from my house" Sonny corrected herself as her face became blank again.

"I'll take you there before work"

* * *

The time they were driving to her apartment passed in silence.

"Oh In advance if I'd forget... here's the key to my place" Chad gave Sonny the small thing as they entered the building. She stopped in front of the apartment's front door and didn't move for awhile.

"I'll do it" Chad took the key from her and opened the door but she didn't go inside, so he took her hand and came first. Leaded by him, without hesitation she passed through the door and stayed close to his side.

"Let's get your things" he suggested and it allowed her to act.

Sonny packed all her things and when she finished she sat on the couch next to Chad.

"Done" she informed him. Chad stood up ready to leave.

"Police is looking for me" he sat back and looked at her

"I have to identify them" her voice broke but she managed to keep going

"I can't do this. They can't find me cause they'll force me to..." she didn't finish because it was too obvious. Chad moved closer to her and kissed her forehead saying

"I won't let them find you"

* * *

2pm, Sonny was sitting in her dressing room trying to help her cast mates write a sketch.

She was actually simulating that she was trying to help because her mind was somewhere else. Chad – how that happened that he became so close to her in one night. He was her biggest enemy and now he's the closest person to her. It started to bother her because it was totally against everything.

"Hello I'm officer Wright, we're looking for Sonny Munroe" she snapped out of her thought as the voice of the police officer rang through the hall. _What are they doing here. How did they find me?_ She thought and started panicking but didn't know what to do.

At the same time while Chad was going to see Sonny to get to know how's she he heard police officers asking about her and realized that he has to do something otherwise she'll be found. He didn't think long what to do and with one quick step he came out from the corner. He stood in front of the officer and shouted

"Hey who are you looking for dumbass?!"

"Watch your language young man"

"Oh or what? What will you do? Kiss my ass!" he stepped closer and pushed officer on the ground hitting him on the face. He was totally panicking but knew he has to turn their attention and make them leave.

Sonny was hearing everything they were saying but talking was done now and she couldn't know what happened next.

"Let me go you asshole" Chad shouted

"Shut your mouth. You're under arrest"


	4. Chapter 4

***Here it is! I couldn't let you guys wait too long. Remember to leave your comment about the story.**

* * *

Sonny was sitting in the prop house, tired. She was tired of people running around, asking what has happened with Chad. Why he got arrested.

Different versions were formed. Formed by different people. There was so many of them, coming and going. And time was passing, passing still but the real reason did not appear.

_Why did he do this?_ That was the main question.

Sonny wanted to stop people from asking her, she wanted to become invisible just so no one could see her. Hours of thinking has brought the desired result. The idea that was so simple.

She got up and went straight through these people who formed a small crowd on the hall. With a quick step she started to break through them although it all seemed like was happening in slow motion. Passing them, she felt like a star surrounded by paparazzi who were waiting for her comment. Looking straight ahead she avoided their gazes.

She got out of that cage _Finally. _

There was a knock on the door, when it opened, Marshall's figure has appeared on the other side.

"Hey Sonny, what brings you to my office?" he asked pleasingly, letting her in.

"Marshall I... I want to ask you for something" she said sitting on the chair.

"Well, what is it then"

"I wanted to extend my leave for another two weeks" she said outright

"Um ok Sonny but only two weeks left until season's end... can't you wait till summer break?"

"No I need this time now" she answered him sadly.

He was looking at her for a short moment with sad but understanding eyes.

"Ok then..." Marshall started to write a note in his notebook. "It will be sad for your fans to hear that you won't be appearing in these last few episodes" he finished without taking his eyes from the paper.

"I understand that but I don't have much choice" she answered openly.

Both stood up as Sonny headed to the door.

"It will be uncommonly quiet here without you Sonny"

Sonny turned around "Don't worry ... events such as today's morning will keep you busy"

"I doubt that because Chad is going to be suspended for the rest season but hey! Thanks for reminding me... I have to call Mr. Condor and remind HIM to call Chad's parents" Marshall finished lifting the phone up.

Sonny left.

* * *

"Get inside and shut your mouth" Police officer pushed Chad into tight cell and quickly slammed the doors shut.

"And I warn you, you better stay quiet" the man disappeared in gray corridor.

Chad didn't fight them anymore. Ever since they took him out of the studios he calmed down and stayed quiet. Outwardly. Fighting took place in his inside.

Sonny passed the hallways of studio 2 unnoticed, as her destination was to reach Chad's dressing room. "It better be open" she said to herself being just a couple steps away from it's door. She pushed the handle and it clicked. Sonny closed the door behind her and looked around trying to spot the keys to his car. It wasn't long until she found it and soon after she was on the road, driving straight to his place.

It began to get dark as she arrived. Sonny took her suitcase out of the trunk and entered his house. She put it on the floor in the living room and took her pajamas out. Then she went to take a shower.

The water stopped running. Sonny placed on her body a white towel that ended just above her knees. Her clothes and pajama were left in the bathroom as she went to make herself a couch.

Finishing she realized only pillow was missing. She came to Chad's bedroom.

It was dark with pale streaks of light that dropped on his bed and some of the furniture.

This view caused an eruption in her body, explosion of feelings that were trapped in her soul so far. Sonny stood in one of the light flux and looked around the room. The shelves were full of his awards, as well as photos from his childhood. He seemed so happy with his family, so carelessly. A view of a little boy being in his parent's embraces clenched Sonny's heart.

She sat on his bed, only towel covering her cold body as she drowned in her thought.

* * *

***[A/N] To understand more what our characters will feel now I'd suggest you to play song Forgotten September - Two Steps From Hell you can find it on YouTube.**

**Chad's point of view**

This dark place is so overwhelming. (Chad sat on the bunk) Ah how did I get here. (he rubbed his forehead) Did I really have a choice? Well I had to do something instead they would find her. Hmm Sonny (he stood up) I'm wondering what is she doing, where is she, if she's safe... It's dark already. (he came closer to the small window, partly covered with bars) The sky is so clear tonight. (he smiled to himself but his smile faded away and he came back to the bunk) I feel like I miss her... is it normal? I barely know her. But it feels like she became so close to me... that night (he lightly smiled) it was wonderful. I've never felt something like this before. It's like if she changed earth's gravity, earth doesn't pull me to itself as much as she does.

I can feel it right now. Never thought I could feel the way that I do now. What did she do to me. She always was like miles away and now? Ugh I can't stop thinking about her.

"Hey you! stop drifting away! Someone paid your recognizance. You're free to go"

It was raining. Chad ran out from the police station and was clueless where to go.

"Ugh it's too late... I won't be able to take my car out of the parking lot cause the gate is already closed. Even if Sonny's in the studios I have no money there, no credit cards. I won't be able to take her home." He said standing in the rain.

"What to do... what to do" he was getting more and more impatient.

The distance to work was the same as to his house from the place he was standing at.

"I should go home and if she's not there take my other car and come for her to the studio" he started running through the rain.

* * *

**Sonny's point of view**

My life is running too fast, too many things have happened lately. (Sonny was sitting on Chad's bed) Why God chose me to stand in front of such pain. Is this a test or something?

Well God you chose a bad person for that. If not Chad I probably wouldn't be here anymore. Yeah Chad. What about him. He's not the Chad everybody knows anymore. Well I've never known this side of his. And that night we... spent together. I didn't mean it but in some way... ugh is it normal to say that I don't regret it? In the most dramatic part of my life he came and rescued me... just like that. He gave me protection and does it ever since. (Sonny took his pillow in her hands and began to gaze at it ). That night he slowed my life down. He made me don't want to to turn around. He steadied me back then like if he was my ground. I feel safe when he's around, when we came back to my house. I couldn't find strength inside me, I couldn't breath and it was like he breathed for me. That night he made the world turn silent.

It's been two hours since Chad was released from jail. He finally reached his driveway. Soaking wet came closer to his car and felt relief. She was home. The door was open, he came inside and stopped in the middle of the living room, seeing couch that was ready for someone to go to sleep on it. But there was no pillow. He took his wet clothes off and tossed them on the floor. He came closer to the bedroom door and slightly opened it. She was there, laying on his side of the bed, hugged to his pillow very tightly. She was wearing his now well known white T-shirt. He quietly moved inside the room and closer to the bed.

"Chad you came" she said in a whisper, pushing the pillow far away and grabbing him into a hug as he leaned down.

She snuggled into his body tightly saying "I've missed you"

* * *

The next morning repeated doorbell woke them up. Chad wore his trousers on and went to open the door. Sonny also wore her black jeans and went to the living room to turn the TV on.

"She was seen entering Chad's apartment as he was still on the police station"  TV was turned off.

"We're looking for Sonny Munroe" she heard from the outside.

"She's not here ok?"

"So where is she then? She has been seen here so stop lying, you already have big trouble for this fight... just tell us where she is"

"I don't know" Chad growled on police officer and clenched his fists on man's uniform. The other police officer grabbed him and they started to jerk one other. Sonny couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted running out.

"I'm the one you're looking for."


	5. Chapter 5

"_I'm the one you're looking for."_

All eyes were pointed in Sonny's direction. Police officers let Chad go.

"Miss Munroe we have to talk immediately"

"I know" Sonny said, coming closer to the men.

"We assume that you've been already informed about the death of..."

"Yes" Sonny cut him half way.

"Well, we've been asked to reach you and inform that you have to go to Appleton to identify the bodies. Otherwise the funeral can't take place" One of the men stated.

"When do I have to do this" she asked

At this moment Chad's phone started ringing but he was not answering it.

"Chad just answer it" Sonny pleaded and it was done.

"The funeral is set for Friday. It's Tuesday already and the identification must be held no later than Thursday. Ossuary is being opened at 9am. There's no other way Miss Munroe." Sonny just nodded on his words.

The men walked away and Chad finished his conversation.

"Who was that" she asked.

"What?" Chad was confused.

"On the phone... who was on the phone with you."

"Oh that... it was Mr. Condor, he said I have to come to his office today to sign some papers about my suspension... I don't know" "Do you want to come with me?" He asked.

"I can go"

* * *

On their way to the Condor studios Chad asked Sonny about the last informations 'police dudes' have gave her. She repeated him their words. Chad thought for moment.

"I'll take you there... by car" he stated.

"Are you sure? It's 30h of driving"

"Yes I am but we have to go today... in the evening"

* * *

They pulled up on the parking lot and Chad went straight inside the building. Sonny was outside the car waiting for him.

"Oh hey Sonny! What are you doing here!" Nico showed up from who knows where and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were on a leave"

"Yes I am, I just stopped by to say hi but I'm leaving already"

"Oh ok... so see ya!" he finished but turned around moment later.

"Hey listen, are you coming to that beach party studio is throwing on the last day of June? You know in two weeks?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Well I don't know" Sonny started to think of some good explanation when she noticed Chad on his way to where they were standing.

"Come on Sonny, it will be fun" Nico pleaded. Nothing came to Sonny's mind in that panic. She didn't want Nico to see her with Chad just so no rumor couldn't be formed.

"Ok I'll come" she gave up.

"Great" Nico waved his hand in 'goodbye' and disappeared.

* * *

It was around 7pm. Chad put the last suitcase into car's trunk and closed it. Sonny was in the car already, waiting.

"Ok we can go now" Chad put his seat belt on.

* * *

**On The Road**

They were driving for about 5h now. Chad seemed to be tired already because he was rubbing his eyes constantly. Suddenly the car turned on the left lane. Chad's eyes closed for a moment.

"Chad look out" Sonny screamed in fear when she saw truck coming straight at them. He quickly changed the lane, just in time. They both breathed out.

"Chad pull up, I'll change you" she said nervously.

"No it's fine..."

"Just pull up!" she demanded. He did what he was told.

* * *

About 1h later Chad woke up to see Sonny driving. _She doesn't have a driving license and she is doing just great. How's that possible?_ He thought looking at her and smiling.

"What?" she asked peeking at him with a curious smile. He didn't answer. He liked that she finally smiled.

"Ok now's my turn... pull up" Sonny stopped the car. Chad came out from the vehicle and went to the driver's side. She came out when he reached the door. He stood there, resting his hand above the door. Sonny moved in between him and the driver's door.

"Chad watch out" she shouted, noticing a car driving in their direction and a huge puddle of water on the road just behind him. He didn't have a chance to turn around when the passing car splashed them. At that moment Sonny hid behind him and stayed dry unlike Chad.

"Oww" Chad cried, Sonny laughing at him. Shortly after that, he started laughing as well.

She was standing in the same position as before, between him and the car. His both hands were resting on the roof's edge, Sonny between them. He leaned down and laughed in her neck as she squeezed his T-shirt with one hand, doing the same – laughing, laughing hard. She finally laughed. It felt like ages since the last time he heard her laughter.

Chad pulled his head up to look in her face. He searched it and stopped on the eyes, still smiling. Her eyes lit up. _She is so beautiful_. He thought. They looked in to each others eyes when Chad started to lean down very slowly. She was smiling at him but at one moment her smile grew wider. Not loosing an eye contact with him she slowly moved her head on the left.

"Here comes another one!" she screamed breaking eye contact with Chad, so he could realize what was coming. Sonny used Chad's body as a shield once again as another car splashed his back, making him soaking wet.

These hilarious scenes were happening as if in a slow motion.

"I have to change now!" Chad said in a high voice as Sonny ran away in to the passenger's side. She closed the door behind her and Chad went to the vehicle's trunk to get a dry shirt.

Sonny sat there in silent as Chad was changing his clothes. She looked in to the rear-view mirror and noticed Chad taking his shirt off. For a brief second he looked at it too and smiled then, widely. She slowly dropped her eyes down smiling, but not blushing. The moment was heart-squeezing sweet.

* * *

Another hour of driving have passed. Sonny fell asleep. Chad felt like drifting away again so he pulled up to take a breath of a fresh air. They were on the road that led through forest. He turned the radio on but on a low volume, opened the door not closing it behind and went to the back of his car. He leaned against the trunk and looked up at the sky.

Chad's favorite song came as next. It was Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

***[A/N] play it guys.**

He listened to it, thinking about Sonny. In his opinion the song matched her perfectly.

As some lines appeared Chad quietly sang to it.

***[A/N] bolded lines are Chad's singing parts.**

_Oh __**her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining **_- (Chad sang, looking at the sky) _**  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful **_**- **(he smiled at that thought)_  
And I tell her every day_

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh**__  
She hates but __**I think its so sexy **_**–**(he smiled at the 'splashing car' memory)_  
__**She's so beautiful**__  
And I tell her every day_

Sonny woke up to see there's no Chad around. She came out of the car and heard him singing quietly. She came to him breaking his attention to the song.

"I didn't know you could sing like that" she said smiling at him

"Thanks" he replied her.

"I love to travel, especially at night..." she said looking ahead.

Something was changing between them and Chad felt it. The song was ending and he just stared at her, admiring, smiling and singing to the last verses in his thoughts.

**Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while

**Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

These last words were meant for her. It described her perfectly. But it stayed in his mind.

"I have to go pee" she said with a goofy voice. "Turn around" she demanded. "And no peeking" she finished walking in to the bushes. Chad just laughed at her.

"If I won't come back in 3 minutes you can turn around, just in case if some psycho kidnaps me" she laughed from the bushes.

"Ok" Chad took his phone out and directed it in to the sky.

Sonny came from behind and pushed his back with her finger.

"Were you like seriously checking the time on your phone" she joked.

"No I was just... here look... I just took a picture" he gave her his phone. Sonny leaned against the trunk watching the picture of sky.

"Come closer" she asked him and he did what he was told. Sonny took a picture of both of them.

The rest of their way passed in laughter, jokes and simple conversations about stress-free things.

* * *

It was Thursday, 7 in the morning. They reached to the bridge of S, Memorial Dr. and made their last break before entering the city. The area was empty, no life soul around.

Sonny came to the bridge's barriers and rested her crossed arms on it, looking at the river enveloped in fog .

Chad came to where she was, stood beside her and laid his hand on the barrier, next to her right elbow.

***[A/N] Guys go on YouTube and play Kindess - Lee Pomeroy, Martin Price (from 1:23). It will take you to where our characters are now.**

"I love such places... where you can feel like being all alone, far away from bustling, rush" Sonny said. "leave all the responsibilities behind and feel safe" she was looking ahead.

The view in front of her was so peaceful.

"...stop the time just for a moment so for a brief second you can..."

"feel free" Chad finished for her, laying his other hand next to her left elbow. This position made him stand behind her and let her lean her back, on his chest.

"Exactly"

They stood there, feeling much stronger now, losing themselves in the moment.

* * *

Car stopped on the driveway in front of the motel. Chad have rented a room in it.

They came out of the vehicle. It was colder outside and the sky was full of clouds.

Chad's phone rang and he answered it. He stood in front of the car.

"What do you want!" he screamed to the phone.

"Stop calling me" there was a short silence. Sonny couldn't see his face expression because he was turned around.

"I don't care that you paid my recognizance, I don't care about anything that involves you two"

He hang up and after like 5 seconds threw his phone on the wall, making it break into a million pieces.

She looked at him from behind. He stood there facing the wall. Sonny realized he was in tears when he wiped his face with his arm.

Chad turned to Sonny and said "Let's go inside"

* * *

It was 9 o'clock in the morning. Chad and Sonny entered the ossuary building. Chad came to the woman who was busy with some documents.

"Hi there, Miss Sonny Munroe was asked to come here today" he stated.

"Hold on... mmm..." The woman searched through her computer.

"Yes room number 43" she informed him.

"Thank you"

The room was nearly at the end of the hallway. The way there was so hard for Sonny and the lenght of the hallway only made it harder.

When they finally reached it Chad asked Sonny to wait for him. He entered the room and came back after 2 minutes.

"They said you can come in whenever you're ready"

"Give me 5 minutes" she said sitting down.

5 minutes have passed, then another one and another. Chad toddled around. 30 minutes and she still was sitting on that chair.

"Sonny" he knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"I'll go with you, I'll be there for the whole time... standing beside you" he comforted her.

Taking a deep breath she got up. Chad took her hand and moved it to his chest. They took last look on each other faces. Then he opened the door.

"Miss Munroe, we want you to identify three bodies. We will tell you name, showing the body and we want you to confirm identity." Sonny nodded, squeezing Chad's hand. She was so scared of what she was going to see but tried to convince herself to be brave.

"Tell us if this is Gary Munroe or not" the man said and uncovered her father's head.

"It is" Sonny answered quietly.

"Ok now let's move to this table... is this Connie Munroe?" he uncovered her face.

"It is..." she said squeezing Chad's hand tightly.

"Ok so this is the last one" Sonny felt like she was not ready for it. She looked on Chad's face and tried to find the courage. The man uncovered her little sister's face.

"Ally Munroe?" the man asked.

Chad looked on it and closed his eyes like if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes dropped on the floor and Sonny knew she was left alone with this. She swallowed hard and looked down.

"My sister" was all she said.

The view made them fall on their knees. Both were too weak for this and although trying hard, it broke something inside of them.

Chad slowly turned around blocking Sonny's last view of her sister. They left the room and Sonny started to go fast straight to the front door. Chad stood there for a brief second looking for any remains of strength in him. He then ran after her.

It was drizzle. Sonny ran out of the building and stopped few steps away, breathing hard.

Chad followed her outside and stopped behind her. She turned around to him. He looked at her and with her last breath she broke into million pieces. She tangled her hands around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He placed his arms on her upper back and squeezed her shirt tightly with his fists. They stood there hugged one to another, in now stormy rain, both crying and sobbing.

They say that sometimes even heaven cries. That was that moment.

* * *

***So guys I hope you liked it. It took 5 of A4 pages and usually it takes only 2 so I'm exhausted haha. I really hope that you like it so leave your comment to let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

„_This isn't true" Chad touched Sonny's cold hand, not believing what was in front of him._

"_My eyes are just messing up with me!" he screamed, yanking her arms without any reaction from her._

"_No... it can't be true" he cried in horror when two men started closing the __coffin__._

"Huh!" Chad opened his eyes in terror. His breathing was fast and husky.

"That was just a dream..." he muttered relaxing a little.

That dream kept hunting him every time he closed his eyes.

Chad was laying still next to Sonny who was in a deep dream. He turned his head to look at her to reassure himself.

"That was just a dream..."

Chad went outside to take a breath of a fresh air. Standing on the cold beton with his bare feet he watched as the dark clouds were covering the sky.

"Today's funeral" he said quietly.

"This is going to be a hard day" he looked up as few raindrops fell from the sky.

"ahh... but can it get worse?" the storm was coming so with his last words Chad went back inside. He entered the room to see that Sonny was still asleep so he decided not to disturb her and he went to take a shower.

* * *

Chad finished his shower and put a towel around his waist. He came back to the bedroom. Sonny wasn't sleeping anymore. She stood next to the window and stared through it.

"I know... the weather screwed up" Chad broke the silence.

"Yeah it doesn't look good..." she passed him not looking up, she seemed dispirited.

Hour later they were ready to go. Chad was wearing black suit and Sonny was wearing thin black sweater with black boots and grey skirt.

* * *

Driving to the cemetery passed in silence. When they arrived Chad took a black umbrella out of the car first and followed it to the rain. He put his sunglasses on and went to open Sonny's door. She came out, her sunglasses already on as he closed the door behind her. They stood under one umbrella as Chad waited for her to get ready. After a few seconds Sonny took Chad by the arm and followed him to the people.

Minutes were passing and Sonny was still strong, a single tear haven't slipped down her face.

* * *

During the prayer some man has passed next to Sonny smiling at her. He stopped on the other side of the grave, in front of the mourners. In a great spot just to look directly at Sonny. She noticed it and started to get nervous.

"_Our daddy just left us all alone" "Till the next time Sonny" _words flew across Sonny's mind and it made her feel frightened.

Chad noticed that something was not ok but didn't want to disturb her in case he was wrong. Few minutes later, just before they put coffins in to the grave Sonny yanked Chad's arm lightly still holding it. He leaned down just enough to hear what she was going to say.

"Let's go" he never asked why she wanted to leave but her decision made him feel a little confused. Chad did what he was told and they walked away.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Chad asked Sonny, sitting in the car.

"Yes can we just go please..." she answered not looking at him.

"Sure" he turned on the engine.

The weather has changed slightly, the storm ended and it stopped raining. Sonny looked through the car's window and decided to break the silence as she spoke finally.

"Chad can I ask you for something?"

"Yeah what is it?" he asked in reply.

Sonny looked through the window when they were driving near park.

"Could you go on a walk with me?" she was referring to the place she was looking at.

"Um ok... if you want to?" he said pulling up.

* * *

Sonny and Chad were walking along the alleys that were wet from the rain. The air was damp and smelled like wet ground. After about 15 minutes Sonny directed them to the bench that was standing near the pond. They sat there and admired the view.

Chad thought about that weird situation on the cemetery and couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Who was that guy?

"Which one" she answered him calmly.

"You know... the one who was staring at you for the whole time"

"Nobody" she cut him off quickly.

"He was smiling at you in a really disturbing way. I could tell something was not right, you were nervous about that." Chad continued.

"He is my half brother... like my father's son if you have to know"

"He seems to be older than you are... in his late 20?" Chad asked next question not letting go.

"He is 32"

"Ok so what is it about him that got you so nervous?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it" Sonny finished sternly.

Chad sat there thinking how to fix her mood which he crushed a couple minutes ago.

"When I think over what I have said, I envy dumb people."

"What" Sonny looked at him smiling but was totally confused.

"You see? I made you smile yeah" Chad said happily and Sonny kept smiling at this dumb face.

"Keep smiling Sonny... it looks beautiful on you" she blushed on his words but her smile quickly faded away when she looked in front of her. There she noticed her half brother Jake with their aunt Sally coming in her direction.

"Sonny is that you!?" the woman screamed at her .

Sonny got up with Chad following her and she took few steps forward.

"Sonny it is you! How are you child?"

"I'm fine aunt Sally" "Um this is Chad my... he's a friend of mine" Sonny finished.

"Hi" said Chad shaking woman's hand.

"Hi there. Um you look so familiar, haven't I seen you on TV possibly?"

"Yeah I'm Chad Dylan Cooper..." Sonny's aunt and Chad continued their conversation leaving her out of it.

"Hi Sonny" Jake finally spoke using a gentle voice which was creepy but Sonny didn't reply him, she was trying not to look on his face.

"How have you been... it's been so long since I saw you last time." His creepy smile showed up.

"I'm fine" she answered cutting aunt-Chad conversation.

"Um sorry aunt Sally but me and Chad have to go now"

"We do?" Chad said surprised but by the look on her face he corrected himself right away.

"Yeah... we do actually"

"Why" Sonny's aunt asked them.

"We have to get ready because we're leaving today back to California" Chad finished checking on Sonny's reaction if he was doing good.

"Oh ok. then... well take care child" woman said hugging Sonny.

"Yeah see ya Sonny" Jake smiled once again with his creepy smile, walking away.

* * *

While driving back to the motel Chad felt like if he had to know what is it about that guy that makes Sonny so uncomfortable.

"Sonny what is it about that brother of yours? He has this really disturbing effect on you"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it" she cut him half way.

"I'm just concerned Sonny , that's all" and she cut him once again.

"He tried to hurt me..."

Chad didn't ask more because he finally realized that it was something he should never ask about. Whenever she feels ready to tell him that story, she will.

* * *

Sonny was staring through the window again.

"Are you ok?" Chad came closer to where she was standing.

The reality hit her now as the stormy weather came back.

"I left them... I left them because of him" she said not looking at Chad.

"I can't believe he affected me so much that I had to leave" Chad stood there and listened.

"I didn't have a chance to say goodbye... and now it's too late" she continued, tears falling down her face.

"They're gone and I'm left alone... alone" she repeated, breaking in to hard sobbs.

Chad couldn't agree with her words and had to convince her that she was totally wrong. He turned her around so she was facing him and started.

"You are not alone... You have your friends, you have your fans that loves you... who admires you and your work... you have me!" he felt like running out of strength, seeing that she was so broken.

"No... no" Sonny denied his words.

"Sonny look at me!" Chad demanded, placing his hands on both sides of her face so she was looking at him.

"You are not alone." This time it came out calmly. Sonny was hearing what he was saying but just couldn't make him sound. With last thought she raised on her toes and kissed him. That was the first and the last thing she could think about to stop bad emotions from tearing her apart. Sonny felt like kissing Chad was a run away from things that surpassed her, in opposite to Chad who knew all this but felt differently, these kisses were a sweet thing for him. He was kissing her in a romantic way.

The kiss Sonny started led them to where they ended up last time. But this time it ended up differently.

When they finished they both fixed their clothes and started to pack up things in silence.

On the road they weren't talking much. The atmosphere was awkward. After few hours of silence Sonny started to realize what she did wrong, she shouldn't have kissed him, they shouldn't have had sex, all of this was wrong and was destroying her from the inside. She felt guilty for this silence.

* * *

When they arrived at Chad's driveway it was late and dark already. Chad left the car and started to go to the front door of his house. Sonny quickly opened the car's door and asked him worried about their future relations.

"Are you mad at me?" she stood there next to his car, feeling guilty. Chad turned around surprised and came closer.

"Of course I'm not..." he said concerned.

"So are we like ok?"

"Yes, we are ok" Chad smiled at her and hugged her tightly. It was so sweet of him and Sonny made a promise to herself that she will never run away from what bothers her to kissing Chad.

"We got it"

"What was that" Sonny pulled away when she heard the noise and looked around.

"I heard that to" said Chad trying to track down the thing that caused this noise. "You know what? Let's go inside" Chad finished, suspicious on his face as he led Sonny to his house.

* * *

***Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**[A/N UPDATE] I'm posting pics to each chapter on my twitter - lilblueangel go check it out!**

* * *

**[A/N UPDATE] You guys! The story's not finished yet! It will go on through another couple of chapters. I promise to update soon but I also want you to know that I'll be updating once, twice a week only because of lack of time now. **


	7. Chapter 7

It's been 3 o'clock in the morning. Sonny was lying under a blanket on the couch. She couldn't sleep because of so many thoughts running through her mind. She was not so depressed anymore. It was like a huge weight was lifted after the funeral so her mind was clear enough to rethink some things. Most of them focused on Chad.

Now that her eyes have opened completely and she realized what she has done wrong, the time to make some serious changes has come.

**Sonny's point of view**

What happened never should have happened. I can't believe I let this go on for so long and mostly it's my fault. (Sonny stared at the ceiling with sadness on her face.) It's time to change it before it's too late, ah who am I kidding the worst already happened twice. I can't believe I slept with him and what's even worse is that it was my very first time. (She closed her eyes feeling helpless.) I gotta stop it now. Well at least its not too late for our feelings (Or that's what she have thought). I have to make a barrier for my feelings. I have to make a promise to myself that no matter what I'll never run away to kissing Chad again. It could possibly lead us to some other worse things than just kissing again and these things could take our friendship to another level. That can't happen because I consider him as a friend only. (She tried to convince herself.) Gosh I feel so guilty. I possibly gave him hope on something more already. I hope he won't feel like if I took advantage of him or this friendship. Well at least I think we could continue on being friends since he already has changed or came out with his other, hidden side. He showed me so much attention lately. It's like I got to know different version of Chad. The one who can be sweet and caring to other people than himself. (Sonny smiled on that thought.) Like for example when he took me to his place worrying about me getting sick from sitting all alone in this cold dressing room. Then he suggested me to stay at his house when I couldn't go back to my place. I still can't do this. I don't know how long it will take for me to gain enough strength to go back there. That place is full of memories which I don't want to confront. (A single tear fell down her cheek and a sudden need to have Chad close reappeared.) It's hard for me to not say it but once again I feel need to hug him and have him close... which I can't! Sonny you have to stop thinking like that. (More tears fell down her face and she laid back squeezing pillow to fight her feelings. Soon Sonny fell asleep from tiredness.)

* * *

**Chad's point of view**

And here I am, not sleeping, again and it's 3am already. Maybe that's because I'm all alone here. Well I have to admit that I've got used to sleep next to Sonny. Her presence calmed me enough to fall asleep and now she is sleeping on the couch. I don't know, maybe it's because of what happened before we left Wisconsin. I guess that's it. I know she was in such a huge grief that she probably didn't think straight of what she was doing but I shouldn't have let this happen. Why I didn't stop all of this? It bugs me so much. Now I feel like I took advantage of her. It makes me feel guilty. That's something new. Never felt like this before. That's why I didn't ask her to sleep with me although I really wanted to. It's not like we're couple or something, just friends. I think I have to do something to turn this whole situation around just so we could stay friends without feeling awkward.

* * *

Sonny was taking shower and it was already noon. They came back late so she slept all morning. When she finished and came out from the bathroom it was still quiet. Too quiet.

"I probably should wake his ass up" she said entering Chad's room but shortly after that she realized he was nowhere to be seen.

"When did he get up? And where did he go!?" Sonny said throwing her hands up in confusion. Then her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Tawni"

"Hey Tawni what's up?"

"Could you meet me in an hour in my apartment?"

"Umm I don't know..." Tawni cut her off.

"Great so see ya then." And she hung up.

"Wow that was rude... and somehow normal I guess." Sonny commented the situation and decided to get ready to not be late.

* * *

30 minutes later, when she was just about to leave, Chad came back from who knows where.

"Hey, you're going somewhere?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm going to Tawni's. She wanted to see me... I don't know weird right?" Sonny made her confused face.

"Yeah!" Chad answered following Sonny's reaction.

"Listen I can drive you there if you want to." Chad offered.

"Um if it's not a problem than ok." She smiled and they left.

* * *

Sonny pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"Hi Sonny, come in." Tawni opened the door, letting her friend inside.

"Um nice place you have" Sonny said in a high voice not really knowing what to say.

"Thanks" Tawni led them to a living room where they both sat down.

"So Tawni, you wanted to see me" Sonny smiled. "Why's that?" she continued.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something very important to me" she started.

"As you know me being your friend I'm very interested on your opinion" Sonny was more and more lost and confused.

"Really? I didn't know you ever cared about what I'm saying" Sonny smiled being slightly scared of friend's weird behavior.

"Sonny... of course I care. How could you ever think other way. Remember I'm Tawni Hart" she stood up at the last part acting 'Tawni's way'.

"Exactly" Sonny answered looking away from friend.

"Um Tawni so what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Right! Let's go straight to the point... What is this?" Tawni threw on the table a photo of Sonny and Chad with Police outside his place. Sonny quickly stood up in shock asking.

"Where did you get this?"

"Well there are things like TV or internet where people intentionally talk about celebrities which surprisingly includes you." Tawni looked up in disbelief.

"And since when you are interested in getting to know something about other people Tawni?" Sonny tried to trick her by changing the subject.

"Oh I turned the TV on expecting to see myself on it but sadly all they care to talk about is you and Chad! No Tawni anymore!"

"Right" said Sonny, sitting down.

"So explain it to me please!" Tawni screamed.

"Well I... I..." Sonny tried but nothing came out.

"Sonny do you know how many troubles this guy can cost you? For example this picture." She took the picture from the table.

"How many troubles do you see on this picture Sonny?" Sonny couldn't even start when Tawni cut her off.

"Let me answer you, At least 4!" she started to count.

"Police, Chad's house, shirtless Chad and you apparently wearing his clothes!" she said dramatically and with that threw the picture on the table once again.

"And I won't mention this" Tawni took another picture out of nowhere which totally horrified

Sonny and placed it in front of her friend's face. It was a picture of her entering his house the night before.

"Have you got any good explanation? Sonny!"

"Ok I was going through a rough time in my life and he offered me his hand. And I simply took it. There's nothing going on between us. It was just for one night cause I fell asleep and he didn't know where are keys to my apartment."

"You do know how that sounds, right?" Tawni cut her half way.

"I slept there for one night Tawni!" Sonny screamed in defense.

"Ok so how will you explain that!" Tawni took another picture out of nowhere where Sonny was hugging Chad.

"It was taken yesterday!" Tawni explained.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth..." Sonny said sadly knowing she can't get out of this anymore and quickly explained her friend about her family drama.

* * *

"But Tawni you have to promise to not tell anybody!"

"Wow and you didn't tell me but Chad?" Tawni said offended.

"He found out by himself." Sonny explained.

"How?" Tawni screamed in disbelieve.

"He found me when... when I was..."

"What?"

"When I was cutting myself..." Sonny refused to look on Tawni's face, feeling ashamed.

Tawni didn't answer her but just looked shocked which started to change into sadness.

"I didn't know all that, I guess I owe you an apology"

"It's ok Tawni." On that Tawni got up and sat next to Sonny, hugging her.

"Okayy I forgive you!" Sonny said clearly feeling awkward.

"Um but there's one thing I would like to ask you for?" Sonny started.

"Could you cover for me if someone suspects something between me and Chad.?"

"Okay Sonny"

* * *

Tawni took Sonny to Chad's place. While driving there Tawni asked her if she was going to that beach party which was set on Saturday. Sonny answered yes, remembering that she promised that to Nico. Both girls agreed on a few things and then said goodbye.

* * *

Sonny took a clean shirt out of her suitcase to change. She didn't unpack her things because she didn't want to feel like she's living there permanently.

"Oh Chad! Come here for a sec."

"What is it?"

"Have you heard about that beach party, the studio's throwing on Saturday?"

"Yea. Are you considering to go?"

"Um yeah I'm going..."

"Cool so we can go together." Chad said happily.

"No, that's what I wanted to talk about, well Tawni knows that I live here... for now" she quickly finished her sentence.

"And we think that it would be better if we won't be seen together cause people think there's something going on between us" Sonny ended, awkwardly smiling.

"Like yeah there's nothing going on between us two" Chad also said, smiling awkwardly.

"So we agree?" Sonny asked him.

"Yeah we're just friends" said Chad

"Ok good" Sonny breathed out in relief.

"Good"

"Fine" she smiled looking away

"Fine" he finished.

"Ok so back to the point, I think we should go on that party separately"

"Yeah that's a good idea" Chad agreed with her words.

* * *

Through the week Sonny was doing just fine. Chad was still around and that made her be on the guard about herself. She felt so tense when he was around being all sweet and caring. But she had to be powerful enough not to break over anything in his presence.

From the other hand, over these next days Chad was acting even more weird. He was going out very early and coming back very late, not saying much where he was at. It disturbed Sonny more and more.

The night before the party she saw him coming with lots of bags, not knowing what's inside and when she went to look for it later, these things were nowhere to be found.

"What is he hiding?"

* * *

***Hey guys! How did you like it? Chad is acting really weird lately and some surprises are coming up soon... maybe? ; so be patient. Remember to leave your comments, it motivates me to write another chapter faster xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Bright sunbeams lightened the room in the early morning hour. Sonny moaned from her sleep which was disturbed by the light falling right on her face. She moved from her side to her back and drowned in to the sheets, smiling. After a long moment of laze Sonny resiliently stretched her body and slowly opened her eyes, seeing not what she's expected to see, which supposed to be ceiling. Her smile suddenly dropped and she pushed herself up in a shock, hitting her head into... Chad's?

"Ow!" both groaned from pain as Chad hit his bum into the floor and Sonny was pushed back to the position she was before .

"What the-" said Sonny with closed eyes, holding her forehead with both hands very tightly.

"hmmm... are you ok?" Chad pushed himself up and said with painful expression on his face.

"Ugh what were you trying to do?" Sonny asked so quietly he barely heard her.

Chad sat on the edge of the couch, leaned down and placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb resting on her temple.

"Show me" he stated calmly. Sonny removed one hand off of her head, another still holding hurted place and she looked straight into his blue eyes. Her body totally melted under his gaze. He was so close to her, touching her forehead gently and his every movement was bringing Sonny's body an incredibly strong shivers. Few moments have passed and she suddenly felt like falling under his touch and warmth that radiated from his body.

"I... I'm all good" she sat, cutting off this whole situation before it could go anywhere further. She didn't want it although it was very hard to resist.

"Are you sure? You looked very dizzy"

"I am VERY fine, nothing happened, really" she tried to convince him.

"OK" Chad smiled at her answer.

"So um can you answer my question?"

"Um yeah! Well um..." he stood up „I saw you waking up and just wanted to ask if..."

"You weren't asking, not that I remember" Sonny rubbed her forehead again looking down on her covers. "I would say more... just staring."

"Yeah heh about that, well you looked so adorable, I just couldn't ruin that moment" Sonny slightly smiled as a 'small crowd' in her head called '_aww_' on his words.

"But anyways, I just wanted to ask if you needed something from downtown" Chad said proceeding himself to the door.

"Oh no I don't need anything... maybe just an aspirin cause I feel sick from this headache now"

"Ok then" Chad opened the door.

"But um!... Where are you going?" she finished calmly trying to sound not suspectingly.

"I gotta do few things"

"Wh-" she tried to stop him but he cut her half way.

"see ya later" and left.

"Great" Sonny lay down still feeling dizzy.

* * *

Sometime later a loud noise of mooing cow spread around the room waking Sonny up from her nap. She felt so sick before, she didn't even notice when she fell asleep again.

_**Hey it's Nico. Just checkin if u still rememba the promise u've made. Yeah! The party starts at 4pm on the Venice beach xo **_Sonny read Nico's text message with squinted eyes.

"Now there's no way I can get out of this and I still feel sick!" she dropped her head on the pillow.

Then another message came in.

_**It's CDC don't wait for me... I'll be late. Will see you on the party. **_Sonny stared at her phone with tongue in cheek.

"What is he up to these days"

* * *

When Sonny got up of her bed and took some medicine, she called Tawni to pick her up.

* * *

It was 4:30pm when girls arrived to their destination. The party was set on the beach as everyone have said. The music was playing, people were dancing, playing volleyball and other games and you could smell barbecue everywhere. The weather was awesome, sunny and hot. Felt like a perfect day to start a summer break.

* * *

Sonny followed Tawni to her cast mates who were talking to some people from different shows.

"Oh hey guys!" Grady screamed. Sonny waved 'hi' to them, smiling.

"Hey we want to play volleyball and we are agreeing on who is going to be in which team. Want to join?" Nico finished.

"Yeah sure" said Sonny.

"Why not" Tawni followed.

They've agreed to play in teams: Sonny & Nico vs Tawni & Grady plus some other people.

* * *

The game was going great for Sonny and Nico who were winning. During the game some people left and other came on their place.

"Oh hey guys, can I join?" Chad finally showed up. Everyone were looking at him with faces like one was waiting for another to say something. Sonny smiled at him warmly and he answered back same way but they quickly dropped it trying to look innocent to everyone.

"Ugh you can replace me, I'm done already, too tired" Grady stepped out. Sonny smiled at him again breathing out

"Maybe YOU can help this team win now" Tawni said annoyed and then the game started.

* * *

After about 30 minutes other people that played have left to eat because the food was ready.

Now they were playing two on two: Sonny & Nico vs Tawni & Chad.

Chad was as good as Sonny was and now they were going neck and neck.

"Ok it's 24 to 24. Sonny's got the last serve" Nico informed and handed Sonny the ball.

They played for about 3 more minutes when the ball came back to Sonny. She jumped up and with a quick swipe she hit the ball into Chad's direction.

"uuuuuu" everyone screamed when they saw ball hitting Chad's crotch.

"owwww" Chad cried falling on his knees. Sonny covered her mouth with both hands to stop from laughing.

"Ok guys we're done" said Nico walking away with Tawni, leaving both alone.

"hahah are you ok?" Sonny was trying so hard not to laugh but it was stronger than her.

"You keep hitting me today!" he screamed "You did this on purpose didn't ya!?"

"Oh come on, I couldn't miss that ball" she defended herself, smiling at him.

"Well you didn't, all three of em" Sonny was now bending down, red from laughing. Chad managed to stand up although his figure was a bit unsteady.

"hahahah come in here" Sonny hugged him, smiling widely.

"Oh that's pretty convincing" said Chad not really believing she was sorry.

* * *

Chad and Sonny went back to where the party moved to which was now under a huge tent where were tables and grills and of course all the people. Sonny was sitting with Tawni next to the entry, eating her shish kebab. Chad was talking with some MacFalls people, trying to catch up what was happening when he was absent. They both weren't really paying attention to what people were saying when they were hanging out together that day, well it was a bonding day eventually.

* * *

"So Chad did you already get under her dress?" one of Chad's friends asked him, making Chad feel confused.

"What do you-? Who are you talking about?" Chad asked trying to figure out who was he asking about.

"You know that sunshine from Randoms?" Chad frowned.

"What did you say?"

"We all know you were seen with her. So did you get to her panties already?" The guy asked with a gross smile and Chad lost it that second. He pushed the guy on the table behind him, making him hit Penelope on the way. Some other guys catched Chad right away as he was about to jump on the 'grossy' guy. Penelope's drink spilled on her jacket and she's got furious.

"What the fuck did you do Chad, you asshole!" she screamed.

"Yeah I heard him it's all this Sonny's fault anyways. He is so defensive when someone says a bad word about his 'girlfriend'" Chloe joined the fight.

"You stay out of it bitch!" Chad yelled at the girl trying to release himself from some guys grasp.

"No she won't cause she's right" Penelope stood up for her friend. "You are the one that's guilty here" Penelope and Chloe came to Sonny's table.

"What?" Sonny was totally confused but moment later she noticed what Chad has done. She wanted to stand up and do something about Chad but Tawni unobtrusively stopped her on her seat.

"Yeah you heard me! You owe me a new jacket bitch!"

"Hey hold your jaw Penelope!" Tawni joined, standing up.

"Mind your own business blonde" Chloe now spoke.

"Yeah since he started dating you he's pain in the ass more than ever and it's all your fault!" Penelope was still overacting on Sonny.

"We are not a couple!" Sonny corrected her being really pissed off now.

"I don't care what you are, didn't your parents teach you any manner? This is all your fault and you have to pay for this!" she yelled.

"You bitch! I'm telling you! You're done now!" Chad screamed from behind.

"You are so primitive Penelope!" Tawni defended her friend and turned the attention from her for a moment which Sonny used and left the tent, walking straight to the ocean.

She stopped next to lifeguard tower, crossed her arms and just looked at the sunset, feeling so angry and sad somewhere deep inside as well.

When Chad realized Sonny left he calmed down.

"Get your hands off me!" he pulled away and ran through three girls who were still having an argument. At first he couldn't notice her on the beach but when he took few more steps further he finally saw her standing behind the lifeguard tower.

"Sonny!... hey is everything alright?" he finished calmly, coming closer from behind.

"I'm fine" she answered, not turning around. She was looking at the ground, her arms still crossed like if she wanted to comfort herself. Chad stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her sides.

"hey" he said softly and Sonny looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. The same one as when after the funeral.

"I'm sorry I don't know what have gotten into me." Chad explained his behavior.

"But he crossed the line which he never should and I couldn't let them insult you like that, someone like you deserves the best and I... it's like they are nobody to judge you, especially because of me. You are great and..." Chad was now standing closer to her, inches away from her body. "so amazing, I can't even find proper words." Sonny was looking up, her face expression changing slowly.

They started to play music again which meant that the fight was over.

***[A/N] The song that is now playing is Sean Kingston – Replay (IMPORTANT)**

Chad moved his thumb down her cheek, feeling her soft skin under his touch.

"you... are amazing" he repeated in a whisper when their faces were just inches away. Chad rested his forehead on hers, still looking into her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back! Then Chad softly pecked her nose with his and she grinned on that. Just seconds later Chad finally leaned down into a kiss. Sonny's hands rested in Chad's waist and she pushed herself closer to him, making their bodys touch. Chad kissed her slowly but sweetly and Sonny was still smiling. Their lips moved together for a few more seconds and at the end Chad pecked her one more time on the lips.

The moment was overwhelming but not for long.

"I can't believe what has the world came to- Sonny?" both quickly separated from the embrace when they heard Tawni exclaiming Sonny's name in an obvious shock from what she saw.

"Now that I am defending you and you still have the face to say nothing's between you two!?" Tawni was furious.

"Tawni wait... it's not what it looks like!" Sonny tried to explain but there was nothing she could come up with anymore.

"Stop denying it Sonny! I'm not blind!... "

"There's nothing going on between us!" she said that but knew it didn't sound truthfully.

"I'm sorry but I can't cover up for you anymore, that would be lying" Tawni finished disappointed and walked away.

"Great" Sonny said out loud, realizing that she didn't make it, she simply broke the promise she have made to herself. She sat on the lifeguard tower's stairs and just thought. Chad sat next to her.

* * *

"What are you doing?" she confusedly smiled at her friend who was pulling his hood down his face like if he wanted to hide his head in it.

"I'm. Trying. To get this kiss. Out. Of. My head!" he joked and Sonny punched his arm.

The song was nearly ending now.

"That kiss is like a melody in my head. That I can't keep out" Chad sang to the song, changing the lyric to make Sonny laugh.

"You know what? You were right" she stated

"I was?" Chad asked not knowing what she meant.

"Yeah!" and with that she started to pull his hood even more down so he couldn't breath.

"Hey hahaha stop it" they laughed.

Chad leaned for another kiss from behind, smiling and when Sonny turned around they were inches away.

"No! heh there's a red light for you!" she laughed.

* * *

"Hey Sonny? I have a proposition for you but at first you have to promise to have an open mind"

"What is it?" Sonny had questionable look on her face.

"You promise to have an..."

"Yeah but what is it?"

"I'm taking you on a trip" he smiled proudly.

"Is that it?" Sonny laughed at him thinking he was totally joking but did Sonny really know what Chad meant by 'taking her on a trip'? xD

* * *

***Hey guys! What did you think? Leave your comments below xD I'll try to update as soon as possible ;]**


	9. Chapter 9

„_...You smell so good..."_

_It's weird, didn't he just say that? Like a minute ago. What is it a deja vu?_ – Sonny thought and with another second a huge headache hit her.

"mmmm" she moaned out loud, opening her eyes to a bright light which was blinding her. Her face defensively tried to move to the other side to escape from it but Sonny's body was stuck. She couldn't move.

_Wait! Why can't I move? Whoa! And what am I doing on the floor?_ She thought horrified.

Feeling a little dizzy she managed to slightly look around to find some answers. One quick glance brought everything back...

**Flashback**

The party ended and everyone left home after 10pm, leaving Tawni, Sonny, Grady, Nico and Chad on the beach. They were sitting around a wooden table in a tent, next to the entry. From the left: Tawni and Nico opposite to Sonny and Grady with Chad on the side.

The atmosphere was getting more and more awkward because nobody haven't said a thing since a very long time now. That silence was caused by Tawni who seemed to be very angry. Nobody was brave enough to speak up, not knowing how might the unpredictable girl respond. Only Chad and Sonny really knew the reason why Tawni was mad. Nico and Grady's cluelessness and fear of her, extinguished their courage, which they didn't have much anyways, so they stayed quiet. From time to time they were giving each other a questionable glances. Occasionally Sonny looked at Chad, making that 'what do we do now' face or just other weird faces but he only shrugged in answer. He actually looked like he was bored more than uncomfortable by this silence.

"Be right back" Chad finally spoke as first but he left right away, leaving Sonny more helpless now. Nico instantly glared at her, 'do something, what is going on' look drawn on his face. Sonny answered with 'don't look at me!' and her attention was directed back to Chad who came back from who knows where.

"Any of you interested?" he was grinning widely at the group, waving with three bottles of alcohol in front of them. Grady enthusiastically bounced on his seat and Nico happily clapped his hands twice, feeling like the rescue has finally come . Sonny looked at Chad, her face saying 'Really Chad? Really?' but he just smirked at her. Tawni didn't seem to bother much.

Nico deployed cups and Chad started to fill each, finishing with Sonny's and sitting next to her.

"cheers"

* * *

It was midnight. They were drinking for about an hour now.

Tawni winced, swallowing another shot from her cup.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked her, looking ironically. Surprisingly she stood up immediately.

"Are you implying Tawni Hart is weak!?" Chad also stood up, not taking her tone seriously.

"I didn't say that" he laughed at her attitude.

"I challenge you then Cooper"

"Bring it on Hart!" their argument amused the rest of the group.

The challenges purpose was to reveal who can drink more vodka at once.

"Let's make it full cup" Chad insisted.

"Make it two" Tawni demanded, showing him two fingers in peace sign way.

"Fine!"

The game started and Tawni was leading, finishing her first cup and then quickly starting on the second one. Chad kept drinking the first one, looking more and more creeped out. Guys stood up cheering to both.

"Go! Go! Go!" they were shouting, then just before the end, Chad pulled away, falling down on his seat. His face was totally wry and he looked like throwing up.

Tawni did a victory dance with Nico as Sonny hugged Chad saying "awww". Grady looked at them making the same noise on which Sonny turned around and pulled him closer, hugging them both now.

"It burned out my throat" Chad squealed and her and Grady hugged together again.

"Wow, Sonny adored by two men! Nice!" Nico complimented, Tawni smiling at his words proudly. She was totally drunk and probably forgot that she used to be mad at them.

"But of course" said Grady, kissing Sonny's hand which totally surprised her but she played along. Chad also joined in, kissing her cheek from the other side. She smiled cutely.

"Aww delightful" Tawni squealed, sitting back down.

* * *

"Hey do you guys know, there's a bottle of helium?" Nico pointed the place.

"Really?" Tawni screamed running to the tank. "Come on guys! Let's have some fun!"

Boys and Sonny ran to her. Tawni and Nico started to inhale the gas from the balloons and Sonny was helping Grady to fill other balloons with it. Chad changed his seat closer to the exit. Randoms started talking funny to each other, goofing around. Sonny stood backwards to Chad, laughing at them. Suddenly they ran out of the tent like a herd of buffalo, terrifying Sonny that much, she moved backward enough to fall on Chad's lap.

"You've missed me already?" Chad folded his hands on her belly, not allowing her to go away.

"aww your voice is back!" she grinned widely, turning to face him. Chad pulled her closer into a hugging. Sonny turned around for a moment, hearing Randoms screaming something outside. Then she turned back to Chad who had his head resting on her shoulder.

"You know what? I think some fresh air would do you good." Sonny stroked his hair, leaning down to his face's level.

"One more moment please." He answered, cuddled to her. "You smell so good" he then added. Sonny felt his breath on her neck which caused tickles.

"Ok then." She straighten up, ready to stand up. "Now come with me." Chad unwrapped his arms and let her go. Sonny took his hand and led him outside. Randoms were in the water splashing each other. Sonny stopped her and Chad few meters away from the shore and watched the performance. The wind was strong and was causing shivers all around Sonny's body. Chad noticed that and stopped just behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"aww Chad that's so sweet" she laughed, cuddling into his chest to get warmer. They both watched Randoms doing their thing in the water.

"Can't believe I am actually going to say this but randoms can be pretty cool" Sonny turned around, slightly in shock.

"Now you sound nothing like Chad which means we should get going."

"No let's stay." He turned her to the position she was before so he could hug her once again.

"Chad you've drank too much. You will not make it home if we won't leave now. I don't want to leave you here wasted but now you're making me difficulties."

"Fine! I can't disagree with the prettiest girl in a world." He cupped his face in the crook of her neck. _He's being really drunk if he keeps saying these things._ Sonny thought, blushing a little.

"Sonny!" Tawni called her friend's name, running in their direction with arms opened for a hug. She was soaking wet.

"No! No! To him!" Sonny ducked, hiding herself behind Chad, who was now Tawni's target. The blonde jumped on him, squeezing him tightly, both laughing.

"wow" Sonny said startled and noticed guys coming closer to her, just in time to run away. They were chasing her to make her wet. She couldn't get away this time.

* * *

Sonny finally managed to take Chad home. When they left the cab she escorted him inside because he could hardly stand by himself.

Instead of going to his bedroom, Chad fell with his face down on the couch.

"Great" Sonny threw her hands up, not believing he's raising the bar for her that much.

"You're going with it too far Chad"

"mmm you smell really good" he repeated to her pillow so she barely heard him.

"Yeah, you're smelling the pillow" she answered ironically.

"You've dropped too much Chad" Sonny said coming closer to him. She stopped between the coffee table and the couch and knelt down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she lightly stroked his hair.

"As long as you're here" Chad moved to his side to face her. _He is unbelievable_. Sonny thought irritated.

Chad waved his hand through the air, throwing down Sonny's phone. She breathed out all the anger and bent down to pick it up but he pulled her closer, hooking his arm on her neck.

"I'm not gonna let you go that fast" he said and probably fell asleep just after, leaving Sonny in a very uncomfortable position.

Sonny has not taken any action, suppressing her anger inside, because she knew that the fight would not help her get away from his grasp. If possible, she turned around and sat on the floor. Sonny laid her cheek on his arm and fell asleep pretty soon.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Sonny took Chad's numb hand off of her and went to his bedroom. It was 5 in the morning and she still felt sleepy and tired because they came back home around 3am. She laid down on his bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sonny woke up 7 hours later, needing to drink something immediately. She stood up and quickly went to the living room. When she entered the room, she realized Chad wasn't there.

"Did I miss something?" she thought for a moment frowned and went back to the bedroom.

"When did he-" she stood stock-still. Chad was laying on the other side of the bed curled up.

Sonny sighed and went to drink something.

* * *

Chad surprisingly slept till 4pm. Sonny had enough time to call her friends, asking how are they doing after yesterday, she washed her things and then rested in front of TV.

* * *

"Slept well?" Sonny asked swaying Chad, handing him coffee.

"Yeah, ugh Sonny tell me, did I do or say something stupid yesterday? Inappropriate maybe?" Chad was afraid he spilled something more about the trip he was taking her on.

"No you didn't" she smiled consolingly.

"Good, because I don't remember a thing" Sonny still had that comforting look on her face but she felt a little disappointed when he admitted to not remember last night.

"Randoms are saying thank you for having a good time" Sonny informed, trying to change the subject.

"If I only could remember"

"yeah" she breathed out.

* * *

Later in the evening Sonny heard Chad talking with someone on the phone. He was speaking quietly and using some code, she guessed so she decided to listen because the way he talked was at least amusing.

"Yes Sonny, so don't call her. Right, bye" he finished.

"You were talking about me!" Sonny jumped on him.

"No!" Chad defended himself

"Who was that?"

"What?" he tried to sound like he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"On the phone"

"Nobody"

"You're acting strangely" Sonny looked at him suspiciously.

"Me? What about you?"

"It's you who answers phones from nobody" she finished ironically, leaving the room.

* * *

10pm.

"Ok get in" Chad opened the passenger door and let Sonny in.

There was an awkward silence for the most of their way.

"So, where are we going? Sonny finally broke the silence, trying to sound like she didn't care much.

"Hiking"

"Hiking, at night?" she frowned.

"Yes, hiking." Sonny counted on some more informations but Chad seemed to be taciturn.

"owkay" she gave up.

* * *

"Ok we're here" Chad pulled the car up, after an hour of driving. They stopped next to the Runyon Canyon park.

"Seriously Chad? It's dark. How are we supposed to go up there?" Sonny started to get nervous.

"Don't worry about that"

"I've never been here. I don't want to get lost!"

"You're overreacting. Don't you wanna get lost with me?" he smirked "I'm just kidding, cheer up." He poked her chin "Come on, let's go" she hesitantly followed him.

Chad was lighting up the path, from time to time holding Sonny's hand so she did not fall. He chose a bypath, not frequented by people much, more wild.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me where we're going, I would never agree on this!"

"You seem to be mad?"

"Really how can you say?" she answered ironically.

"Come on, only few more minutes left, you'll see it's worth it."

Chad pushed himself up on his hands, climbing at the last elevation. He looked ahead and smiled.

"Hellow?"

"Now, let me help you." Sonny rudely turned his attention so he could help her get in there. Chad knelt down, wrapped his arms around her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up.

"Here, ok you're fine, now take my hand" he smiled at her as she looked totally confused but took his hand and followed him forward.

They have stopped on the edge of the hill, holding hands. Chad looked down at Sonny, smiling at her reaction.

"Wow" she breathed out, seeing what's in front of her. The view of the illuminated city, covered with fog. Sonny was speechless.

"I told you it's worth it." She didn't look away, being hypnotized by the beautiful landscape, her lips slightly opened. Chad moved away for a moment.

"Let's sit"

"Right" she laughed and sat next to Chad on the blanket.

"If you like what you see in front of you than look up" Sonny did what she was said.

"Oh my gosh! Is that what you wanted to show me? It's amazing" she was stunned. Stars were very clearly seen in this place.

"We are looking for something special our whole life, thinking that it is far away. We do not realize that we have it right next to us." Chad looked into Sonny's eyes.

"Like these stars. They are always here and we never notice them, caught up in everyday life. But it all passes and stars stay. All we need is just to take a good look around to find what we're looking for."

"We are blinded by what doesn't matter, not seeing what's the most important for us... friendship... love..." Sonny felt some kind of tension in her chest, hearing his last words. Chad lost himself in thoughts for a moment.

"It's beautiful what you just said, so deep, meaningful" she said dreamily.

"When I'm around you-" Sonny looked at Chad

"Around you all" she corrected herself.

"I forget about all the bad things that happened." "I wish moments like this could last longer."

"Don't worry about it." Chad comforted her.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Nothing" Chad quickly turned away.

"Do you know that the universe is so big, with so many galaxys that there is a huge possibility that somewhere out there lives another Sonny Munroe?" Chad asked her jokingly.

"Yeah, I wonder what is she doing now." Sonny sighed.

"And what's most important with whom!" Chad finished, laughing. She punched his arm for what he just said.

"heheh I was just kidding!" he was covering himself with hands in defense as another punches came over.

"It's almost midnight, we should get going soon." Chad informed his friend.

"I wish we could stop the time and not go back... but we have to!" Sonny said it decidedly but didn't feel that way so it came out more unnatural.

"Yeah we do, let's go"

* * *

During driving back Sonny fell asleep.

"Good that you've agreed with me because it's not over yet." Chad whispered, plotting something.

* * *

***Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but here it is and it is really going to be much more fun now with Chad and Sonny. Trust me xD Don't forget to leave your reviews ;]**


	10. Chapter 10

"mmm... " Chad peered at sleeping Sonny from the corner of his eyes.

"where am I?" Sonny muttered, not opening hers.

"Good morning sunshine"

Sonny moved to the side from where she heard Chad's voice. "Chad could you bring me some coffee?"

"Right away. What kind of coffee, lady wishes for?" he joked, giggling.

"Black one" she raised her hands, stretching.

"Here you go" Sonny slowly opened her eyes and froze.

"What is going on!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are we in a car, not home!" waves of panic swept through her body.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me!" she screamed horrified, not taking her eyes off Chad.

"Calm down! You are totally dramatizing! That slightly creeps me out right now so, just calm down!"

"Chad!" she demanded the answer.

"We're going on a trip like I said" Sonny frowned, not believing what he was saying.

"Yeah but yesterday...!"

"We left yesterday!" Chad enlightened her, finishing the sentence.

"You said by yourself that you don't want to go back home so don't give me that type of look now. It is what you've wished for."

She looked at him scowlingly "Yea I said that but didn't mean that literally"

"Of course you didn't" he added ironically, not looking at her anymore.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"How long is this trip going to last?" Sonny broke the silence but still sounded grumpy.

Chad shrugged. "A couple of days?"

"days!? What about my clothes and other stuff!" her voice grew desperate.

"Don't worry, I took your whole luggage when you were in a bathroom, just before we left" Chad explained, not giving her another chance to question his decision.

* * *

"Come on let's straighten up." Chad pulled over and got out of the car. There was a forest on one side of the road and big, endless meadow on the other.

Sonny stayed still in her seat. Chad leaned down and rested on the half open window. "Sonny, cheer up..."

"I didn't kidnap you ok? We can go back whenever you want"

"Why are we doing this? She asked curiously, looking up.

"You keep saying that you would want to run away from world for some time to take a breath and just get some freedom" Sonny got out and stopped on the other side of the car, facing Chad.

"You've been listening... to everything I was saying" it came out more as a statement.

"To a single word... and besides I really would like to get to know this pretty girl in front of me" Sonny couldn't stop the smile from sneaking out on her face anymore.

* * *

"You know what? Let's take a walk. We'll take a short break before we set on." Chad pointed to the meadow and moved forward with Sonny following him.

* * *

"I think this place is ok?" Sonny pointed out to the tree that was standing all alone, casting a little shadow over an empty place.

"Yeah it's great" Chad passed Sonny and quickly sat down, leaving her open-mouthed.

"Mind to join me?" he suggested.

"Chad! You're blocking the whole tree's shadow! It's almost noon, I'm gonna burn my eyes out on that sun!"

"Oh yeah? What about me then, what do you think I suppose to do about it?" he raised his hands in defense.

"I don't know! Think of something!"

"You think of something!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good..." she finished wilily and laid down, placing her head on his thighs where there was no sun.

"Hah, enjoying yourself?" Chad asked, stunned.

Sonny closed her eyes and crossed her arms under head. "Well yes I am"

"Seriously?" he asked amused, pointing her laying position.

"I'm just relaxing"

"By using me!?"

"I'm doing whatever I want, isn't it what 'FEELING FREE' is all about?" Sonny grinned, mocking his earlier words.

"You're unbelievable"

"I'm taking that as a compliment" she replied proudly.

* * *

Chad has fallen asleep for an hour, with Sonny laying close. They still had long way ahead so he needed some rest. When he finally woke up she was nowhere to be seen.

Chad looked around few times, trying to spot her and finally saw her showing up from the long grass, few meters away. When she realized he was awake she came closer.

"Will the greatest actor of our generation accept this 'little' flower from his CRAZY fan?" Sonny was goofing around, making jokes of Chad.

"Stop mocking!" he took the flower. "Having fun, making FUN of ME?"

"Oh yes I do" she sat next to him and poked his arm right after. He looked at her for a sec and then gave her same in return. Sonny started next poking round and before she could get back on her place, Chad pushed her on the ground, forcing her to lay down on her back. He started to tickle her straight off.

"How do you like it now?"

"haha Chad stop it now... hahah... stop it, just stop-"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you admitted to like having fun and it is FUN!" He tickled her more.

"Chad I'm sorry hah please stop, ahh stooop. I can't breath!" he finally gave up and did what he was asked but stayed in the same position, holding himself above her. They were looking at each other for a moment and then Sonny poked his arm hard, squeezing her lips.

"Get off me"

* * *

They left soon and were driving for another 5 hours without any longer break.

* * *

It was around 6pm.

"Let's take a break here" Chad pointed on some near-road bistro. Sonny nodded so he parked the car and got out.

"I think I'm gonna change" Chad said out loud looking at his shirt.

"Yeah! That's a good idea, open the trunk, I'm gonna take some clothes to change too"

Sonny started digging through her suitcase, while Chad took out first clean shirt he found and started unbuttoning the one he was wearing.

"umm Chad don't tell me you're going to undress here on the parking lot" she frowned, with a curious smile.

"Sonny I'm just changing my shirt, It's not a bad thing, I'm a guy"

"Fine, do what you want but I am not risking people watching me naked in here." She finished, playfully and headed to the bistro's front door.

When Chad finished, he came inside the building and stopped in front of the toilet's door, believing Sonny's inside. She came out pretty soon and then followed Chad to the nearest table.

* * *

They've ordered some food and almost finished it. Sonny left her fries and started playing with it on her plate, while having a conversation with Chad.

They were talking about everything.

"Oh ok so tell me now, what is it about your last name Mr. Goldfarb?" Sonny swirled the crisp in the air.

"Long story" was all he answered.

"OK! If you don't want to say then..." there was an awkward silence.

"Would you kiss a guy not having a crush on him?" Chad popped out with the question, surprising Sonny a little.

"I don't know... What about you? Would you kiss a girl not crushing on her?" she asked instead of answering.

"No" he sounded like if he was sure of his answer.

Another shot of awkwardness came by and then something came back to Sonny's mind.

"Chad? Who was that calling you, that day-" she couldn't find better words to describe what she meant. "the day you broke the phone?"

Chad's face lost all the emotions from before.

**Chad's Point of View**

It was my father who called me that day. My parents bailed me out of jail but I didn't want it. I'm not expecting anything from them. (Chad was silent for a few seconds, gaining courage to speak more.)

I was 14... they... they've decided to move out to France, following my father's job... just when my career started to speed up. They took everything away from me, leaving me here alone under my manager's care.

We used to be so happy together and one day, everything crushed. They didn't even care to ask me if I'm okay with it. (Chad looked away).

I've started hurting myself, looking for the answer. Cuting was a way of coping with my emotions. I was matching the inside to the outside. I wanted to feel that I'm still alive. The pain was giving me it... until it was gone, one day it burned out. I didn't feel a thing... I've burned out. Then I realized that it was not the answer but a ran away. For the first time in my life I started to feel.

I've got over it but I wish I had someone standing beside me, who could help me through it.

**Nobody's Point of View**

Chad slowly moved his palm above the candle's flame, his eyes lost in it. He was deeply drowned in his thoughts.

Sonny was staring at his face, trying to read it.

"Pain... my life used to be filled with pain. I'm not sure if I could easily feel it now." Sonny placed her hand in his, wanting to comfort him. Chad looked at it for a moment, then moved his hand from under to hold hers. He turned it around so her palm was up.

"Same feeling came back to me only once." They were staring at their grip. Chad looked up, meeting Sonny's eyes.

"When I saw you on the ground with bloody wrist." Sonny immediately looked away. Chad stroked her hand with his thumb.

"But this time the pain was much stronger... and different, not caused by sadness, caused by fear." He squeezed her hand. Sonny looked back at him.

"You saved me" she whispered.

"I'm glad you've showed up back then." Chad smiled at her warmly not letting go of her hand.

* * *

In the next minute their 'moment' was broken by a really loud group of guys who came in. They started yelling and talking loudly which started to annoy them more from minute to minute.

"You know what? Let's go outside" Sonny pointed the group as a enough reason to leave.

"Yeah let's go" they then stood up.

"Hold on a sec" Chad stopped Sonny by her arm, before she left the building.

"Excuse me, would you mind taking a picture of us?" Chad asked an old lady – probably the bistro's owner, while Soony watched him, curiously smiling.

"Sure sweetie pie, what do I do?" she asked looking at each side of the phone, trying to figure this thing out.

"You just have to push this button" Chad helped the lady and moved back to Sonny, posing to a picture.

"Ok! say sex!" she joked, making both of them laugh at her sense of humor.

* * *

The air smelled like a freshly cut grass, after a rain. Chad breathed in and looked around. There was a family swing in the patio. They started walking toward it when Chad stopped and made this' I've got an idea' face.

"You know what? I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?" Sonny turned around, following his movement.

"Just wait!"

Sonny continued her way to the patio and when she got there, she sat on the swing.

"I'm back" Chad was breathing hard from running.

"You brought a guitar?" Sonny was positively surprised.

"Yeah" he sat next to her and started playing some chords. After few minutes he started improvising some lyrics.

**[A/N] cursive – Chad; bolded - Sonny**

_Never break a sweat for the other gals_

_When you come around I get paralyzed _(the song had a balladic sound)

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**Brings more trouble than it all is worth **_(Sonny joined him)

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna change my world _(Chad involuntarily looked at Sonny)

Change my ways and keep it real

_Yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_(she looked down, lost in the words)

_So I'm giving my defences up_

_I just wanna fall in love_

_**If you ever did that**_

**I think I'll have a heart attack-**

That last part came out totally unexpectedly. Chad stopped playing and looked at her slightly confused.

"You two make a very cute couple" the silence was broken by an old lady who apparently heard their performance, while she was watering the flowers.

"Oh we're not a couple" Sonny corrected the woman's mistake.

"No" Chad added.

"Don't deny it don't deny it. I'm maybe old but I still can see the chemistry between two people. Especially when it is so strong" Chad and Sonny looked at each other, smiling, sweetly. This comment made them feel a bit ashamed but linked their gazes more at the same time.

"Ok I'm leaving you two alone" The lady said in a whisper, smiling evilly as they were so looked up into each others eyes like if the whole world stopped to exist.

"I like it when you smile" Chad broke the silence, making Sonny blush on his words.

* * *

Chad yawned loudly, stretching and then laid his head down on Sonny's lap.

"Seriously?" she asked surprised.

"feeling free!" Chad replied and closed his eyes, cuddling into her more.

Soon he fell asleep. Sonny looked up at the stars, thinking and the quietly started:

_You make me glow_

But I cover up, won't let it show

She sang in a whisper, stroking Chad's head.

The old lady was hanging in a window, observing, with a smile sticked to her face.

* * *

Chad woke up from his nap around midnight and they prepared to leave. When they were just about to, the old lady came by to say goodbye to them. She was actually a very polite woman.

"I am itching to tell you one more thing... you insist not being a couple-"

"We're friends" Sonny cut her sentence.

"Very well but there is this right that always come true that a girl and a boy can't be friends as a two for a long time because there's always one of them who starts to feel something above friendship." That made them feel a little confused but new questions grew in their heads as well.

"You have to work it out between each other. Just remember my words..." she said and left.

Chad and Sonny stood there awkwardly, thinking which one of them could possibly be falling for the other.

* * *

**[A/N] Bunch of stuff have been holding me back from updating but finally here it is. Hope you like it ;]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Been so busy lately. This chapter is a turnover, a little cheezy though, I guess. Anyways, enjoy xD.**

* * *

„Are you hungry? I brought some food" Chad decided to finally break the long-lasting silence.

„Yeah" Sonny answered him simply. Chad sensed in her voice that she was not up to talk.

„I'm sorry, I tore you out of your thoughts, didn't mean to" he looked at her but got no reply. She seemed lost in her thoughts but thoughtless at the same time, if that even makes any sense. Chad didn't see it and began to worry. He stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to her. Sonny's eyes were down, falling somewhere on the dark floor which wasn't visible at night.

„Hey" he started in a whisper, „What's going on?" there was no straight off answer. Sonny looked up but still not at him. Her eyes were blank.

Chad stayed quiet for a little longer, giving her time to get her thoughts together and open up in front him. It was obvious that something was not ok.

Sonny's face was pale and she was holding her stomach with one hand. Though her face still didn't seem to be showing any emotions which made it harder for Chad to understand the situation.

A long moment have passed without a word. Chad slowly moved forward, stopping on the edge of his seat, so his face was inches away from Sonny's left side. She immediately felt his smooth breath running through her hair, hitting her ear at the end of it's way. She shivered which only weakened her more and pushed her to the edge. A single tear made it's way down her cheek, falling on Chad's hand which was lightly holding hers on her belly.

"You can tell me..." he whispered, assurance marked in his calm voice. After these words Sonny opened her mouth, taking a sharp breath but then she quickly wiped her face with a sleeve.

"I... I'm okay... it's just my stomach that hurts a little but that is nothing." She explained quickly, avoiding his gaze. She was trying her hard to put herself together. Chad's hand was still there on hers and after her obviously 'incomplete' answer he moved it lower from her wrist to her palm, interweaving their fingers together. Sonny's face turned wry from upcoming sob. Chad noticed that and squeezed her hand tightly in a comforting way. Sonny was unable to hold it back any longer and she broke into tears in another second.

Chad thought that her breakdown was caused by all the events that happened lately in her life but he was not even close. It was him who was the reason she was crying. Although she badly wanted to block all the romantic thoughts of him, he was making it harder. She wished she could simply run away from him but still she didn't want to. He became the only person she had a friend in and felt safe with. Maybe if all these feelings between them were not born in such a difficult time for Sonny and wouldn't let her do things that took place back then, she wouldn't be blocked by guilt and would let him in, giving herself a try.

Chad wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, snuggling her head in the crook of his neck. Sonny interweaved her hands in Chad's waist and cuddled into his body, sobbing loudly. He kept stroking her hair until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

It was around 3am. Chad moved sleeping Sonny back to her seat and started the engine to drive ahead.

The way to their final destination took them another 3 hours of driving which really made Chad feel tired. Sonny slept peacefully through the whole time.

Chad got really excited when he finally reached the place he was thinking of for the whole week. He was positive that Sonny will mentally rest in here and will get better. He parked the car in the woods and decided to take a nap since Sonny was still asleep.

* * *

Loud rumble of Sonny's stomach broke her dream. _Gosh when I got so hungry? _She thought and wiped her sleepy eyes. _Hmmm Chad mentioned something about food last time we talked. _She turned around and pushed her body between the front seats so she had a better access to the bags. Sonny started raking through it, looking for anything that was edible.

"Found it!" she raised her voice a little too loud, making Chad hum something in his dream that she couldn't understand. His voice made her froze for a second.

"Whatever" she continued to look for something to drink then.

_Ugh these clothes are like glued to me. I really need to change. _Disgusted with this fact, Sonny silently left the car. She took a nice black dress and a jacket out of the trunk and slammed it loudly. Then taking advantage of the fact that Chad was sleeping she decided to change few meters away from the car. People find woods scary sometimes and so does Sonny. Well who knows what could happen.

In a meantime Chad started slowly waking up after hearing a loud rumble of a closing trunk.

"mmm" he moaned, feeling a light breeze of fresh air that was coming from his right side.

Apparently Sonny didn't close the door behind her.

Chad opened his eyes, not moving much. In front of him, not far away, he noticed Sonny who was standing behind a shrub. _Wait_! He sat straight and fully opened his eyes. _She's naked_.

He thought simply but knew she was not fully undressed. Chad peered in her direction, hardly blinking. Sonny was standing back to him without a shirt. This picture took only a couple of seconds until she put a dress on but it was enough for Chad to start feeling butterflies. He saw her being naked before but this excitement was as strong as if it was the first time.

Sonny finished changing her clothes and then heard a soughing sound of water somewhere near. She took the bottle of water with her and went in it's direction.

* * *

"Wow" she breathed out in a whisper. Less than three feet from the end of the forest was a huge precipice at which bottom was limpidly clean stream. Sonny couldn't believe her eyes because she's never seen anything that beautiful.

She didn't move from her spot, while looking around when someone whisked beside her so fast she only noticed a figure jumping at the end of the slope. Her whole body froze in a seconds.

"Oh My God!" her breathing quickened and she decided to take these few steps forward. Sonny stopped at the edge and saw a broken surface of water only.

"What just happened" her eyes were wide open, trying to spot the person she suspected it was.

"Chad!" first scream didn't bring willed effect so she tried one more time.

"Chaad!" her voice grew desperate and sounded more frightened than before. It felt like the time stopped running.

"come on… come on" she kept repeating through her teeth, waiting for something to happen... anything.

The surface twitched again and Chad's figure showed up in the water.

"Woooo yeaaah!" he shouted to the inclined Sonny who seemed to be trembling from shock.

"Jesus Christ CHAD ARE YOU INSANE!?" she frowned, catching breath.

"COME TO ME"

"NO FREAKIN WAY!" she looked at him scowlingly one last time and disappeared out of sight. Sonny sat on the nearest rock and tried to calm down. _What was he thinking, not funny at all_ she thought and looked up _Ugh he should have been dragged away by this stream_. A mean thought appeared when Sonny noticed Chad coming closer.

"Are you out of your mind?" she looked at him unbelievingly.

"You should try it" Chad smiled at his friend, sitting next to her.

"Forget it" a sharp answer left Sonny's mouth. She did not lose an eye contact with him even for a second and his gentle gaze started to get to her. Her body weakened, losing all the tension that was gathered together and she started to feel like this whole jumping wasn't such a bad idea. Still she was too scared to do it.

That same moment it started raining heavily, although the sun was still shining on them. It seemed like the rain appeared from the clean sky. Sonny looked up and put her hands up in the air so the water droplets were falling on her palms. Her mood changed immediately. Heavy breath full of joy mixed with shock left her half-open mouth. Chad didn't stop looking at her even for a second. He was smiling lightly, admiring her.

**[A/N] Play Krewella - Alive (Acoustic Version) now. Trust me xD **

"Come on" he said to her. "You don't want to regret someday that you were too scared to live life in full don't you?' Sonny seemed to accept what he was asking her to do.

"Come on" Chad stood up and pulled his hand out. Sonny looked him deep in the eyes and made up her mind.

* * *

"You ready?" Chad asked one last time, holding on Sonny's hand.

She breathed in and nodded.

"Let's do this"

* * *

Sonny pulled herself up, wiping water from her face. A moment later, Chad appeared and swam to her.

"Wasn't it awesome?" he shouted, drowned out by waves.

"hah wow" happiness oozing out of her.

"Yeah wow" Chad swam closer, now facing her, just inches away. His eyes were like glued to her lips. Lightly smiling lips. When she finally realized, her smile slowly dropped and she looked him in the eyes. She was looking at him like if she owe him the world. Chad bit his lower lip, smiling at her and lightly wrapped his arms around her. Sonny got closer and touched his cheek with hers. She closed her eyes and snuggled her head into his neck.

"You can feel safe with me" he whispered into her ear, making her finally believe that she's not alone.

* * *

That beautiful morning passed in silence. They both used this time to just sit around and soak up the weather and the fact that they were together.

* * *

Hours passed and it was time to go back. Chad decided to take a one day break in the nearest town just so they could get some good night's sleep.

* * *

"Chad have you seen my phone?" Sonny asked his friend, searching the bag.

"I left it at home." He answered her not really paying any attention. He was looking through the window, staring at the couple riding a horse. _That seems pretty romantic_. He thought

"Why?" her screaming got him back to the conversation. Chad stopped the car on the red light and peered in her direction.

"Internet, computers, telephones, cellphones, a piece of crap designed to keep people away from each other." Sonny didn't really expect such an answer from him.

"So what you're saying is that you've changed your priorities?"

"hmm" was all he did, not even looking at her. These words really impressed her.

* * *

After checking into the motel, Sonny went to change her slightly wet and full of sand clothes.

"Can you hurry up?" Chad shouted to the closed bathroom door.

"Stop yelling at me! I'll be right with you. Be patient!"

It was 3pm and Chad seemed to be very excited and impatient about something.

"Ugh finally. Let's go" he dragged Sonny outside, not giving her a chance to do or say anything.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked curiously.

"You'll see" Chad pulled up somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"Here... what do you think?" Sonny's smile grew wider as when kid gets a bag full of candies.

"Horses?" she squealed which made Chad happy. He was now sure she'll like his next idea.

* * *

"Hi, we'd like to rent two horses for few hours" Chad asked the man who was combing horse's tail. It was a black horse which Sonny quickly found interest in.

"Oh hello, I'm so sorry but we have only this one left. Others are on the rides already."

"Oh too bad-"

"I'm guessing you two are interested? I could rent you this one." He pointed to the horse that Sonny was already talking to. The man had that weird look on his face.

"Oh well I don't know... us both on one horse? I don't know if that is a good i-"

"We'll take him!" Sonny cut him half way not even looking at them. She was fully focused on the horse. You could tell it was a love at the first sight. Open mouthed Chad didn't go any further with this conversation and just nodded.

" We don't have any saddle that would fit you both but I'll put something that you can use as a saddle horn for the comfort instead"

"Comfort..." Chad breathed out a bit terrified.

"Are you ready Chaddy?" Sonny grinned at her friend and agilely jumped on the horse.

"Not really" he whispered to himself and followed her.

* * *

"I didn't know you were a romantic kind of guy" Sonny turned a little to Chad, using her seductive voice.

"You don't know a lot of things about me yet..." he pushed himself forward loosing the space between them.

" but? I'm open to tell you anything you want to know" he finished, whispering to her ear.

"Let's play 20 questions then"

"10!" he insisted.

"Ok let it be 10. I go first"

"Do you believe in a love at the first sight?"

"Umm yea?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Well I don't" she started playing with him.

"FYI there IS such a thing as love at first sight." He finished and drowned in his thoughts.

"Whatever" for a moment it started to be a bit awkward so Sonny had to continue. Looking for the best words to put the next question together, she finally spoke.

"Have you ever fell in love? Her voice calmed down.

"I think I did." He sounded so dreamy.

"Who was she…" she whispered, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"A girl with the prettiest, the biggest… the shiniest eyes you could ever imagine. Eyes that makes you fall in love with her at the first sight. And that smile she has." He smiled "The girls with the prettiest smiles seem to tell the saddest stories though." Sonny stopped the horse analyzing his words. Sad truth. Chad breathed in heavily and tilted his head back. Another silent moment has come. Sonny had to stop asking about things that presents even more questions.

"Ok let's spice it up a little bit" she said.

"How many times have you been doing it?"

"You mean 'it' as 'IT'?" Chad asked back suggesting the sex idea.

"yeah" she hissed.

"Twice" Chad answered her simply, willing to sound honest. Hearing this answer, Sonny immediately started regretting her words. It was suppose to be a fun question and instead it uncovered terrifying truth. Terrifying for Sonny. Now, knowing that, she totally started to feel like she used him.

"How to live with guilty mind" she whispered, apparently too loud.

"Why guilty?"

Shocked by unexpected reply, Sonny pulled reins too fast and the horse rose on its hind legs, making them fall. Chad's back hit the ground and Sonny fell on him heavily afterwards.

* * *

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Sonny was barely hearable because of the pain.

"mmm" she pushed herself off of Chad and knelt in front of him.

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah… agh just give a moment" it was obvious he couldn't move much. Sonny sat on the ground next to him and looked down at his face.

"Only few more second" he smiled, taking her hand, his eyes closed. Sonny squeezed it and grinned warmly at his cuteness.

* * *

Sometime later Sonny and Chad made their way back to the motel, changed their dirty clothes and went out for dinner.

It was a small town where at this time some kind of country-festival was taking place.

Funfair, circus and smell of barbecue everywhere. In a few words - something that people from Hollyweird doesn't see often.

"Hey let's go on roller coaster." Chad suggested and instructed Sonny to stand in the line while he will buy the tickets. She did what she was told.

* * *

"What is such a cutie doing here all alone?" Some guy that was running the roller coaster machine started to accost Sonny.

"I'm not alone" she was barely paying attention to the guy.

"Oh so who are you with?"

"Waiting for my friend" she answered him avoiding guy's gaze.

"Oh a girl friend? Maybe we could hang out sometimes together?" The operator came closer to Sonny just when Chad was reaching them.

"I don't have to talk to you-"

"Is everything alright?" Chad asked her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah Chad" she replied, annoyed by the pushy guy.

"Right" Chad looked at the guy and then at her. "You know what? Let's go."

"Ok" just when they turned around the operator spoke up.

"Your boyfriend seems to be too scared to handle the roller coaster" It sounded like a challenge to Chad who quickly turned around, leaving Sonny with clenched jaw. She didn't want to react but Chad's temper was pushing her over the edge. If she won't do something in time, it might as well end up like the situation on the beach.

"Do I know you?"

"No" the guy smiled at him arrogantly.

"So shut up cause I'll introduce you to my fist in a sec!"

"Oh defensive, is that all you've got?" the guy came closer.

"Trying to pull my trigger more?"

"Show me what you've got!" Chad lost it and yanked the guy by his shirt.

"Chad! Chad! Let's just go" Sonny ran in between them, trying to calm her friend down. She pushed him away and made him turn around.

"Yeah take that doll away before someone's gonna bang her hard!" the guy yelled from behind, trying to provoke Chad. Sonny dragged him behind some tent and made him look at her.

"I'm gonna kill him!" he was on fire, hearing this guy in the background. Sonny was trying to smooth him but he didn't pay any attention to her.

"Chad! Calm down! Don't listen to him" she was moving his face in front of hers but it didn't last long.

_"Yeah I would bang her!"_

"He is DEAD!" Chad started to push himself free from her grasp. Feeling like she was running out of ideas, Sonny took a deep breath and pulled his head down. Ever since their lips met, Chad released all the anger and focused on her. He kissed her gently with his hands caressing both sides of her face. The kiss was passionate and full of desire. He kissed her lips last time and parted for some air. Not even 2 seconds have passed when he pulled her to another sloppy kiss. Slowing down, Chad sucked on her lower lip and let go, resting his forehead on hers. Sonny's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"We should go" she said and looked away.

"I'm sorry" to his surprise Sonny snorted with laughter.

"What?" he said inquisitively.

"Nothing it's just that you're so easy to wrap you around my little finger" she moved forward, leaving him behind.

"What do you mean? By being naughty?"

"Ignoring"

"What? You can't ignore me" he said self-confident and realized she wasn't listening.

"Sonny! Sonny! Wait!"

"You see?" she grinned, clapping his belly.

* * *

Lantern's lights lit up the streets as the darkness of the night has come. Sonny persuaded Chad to give the "Funfair" another try and get some fun. Well, Chad can't resist her, saying 'no' is just not right when it comes to Sonny's adorable 'puppy' face.

They were walking between the illuminated constructions, arm in arm. Sonny was constantly pointing at something she wanted them to try but moment was passing and she had another 'good 'idea.

"Sonny how about that?" Chad finally stopped and turned her attention to something he was up to try.

"Really Chad? Really."

"Really!" he took her hand and pulled her forward, making her look like if she was dragged by a running dog.

Chad wanted to try his hand on a high striker. Before he even started, Sonny already was laughing at him. She thought that he's just trying to show up how manly he is and that was ridiculously lame.

"You ready?" A thickset man with a huge mustache set Chad to go and with their 'go' shoutings he hit the pivot point as hard as he could On a scale of 5, Chad hit 3.

"uuuuu" a small crowd booed at his failure. Sonny was laughing even harder, applauding his humiliation.

"You've got one last shot!" mustached guy informed him. Chad squeezed his lips tightly and took a mighty swing, thrusting the mallet into the panel.

"2!"

"hahaha hilarious" Sonny's eyes were all teary from the laughter.

"That's not funny! This piece of crap is broken"

"Ok man it's over, give me the mallet back"

"I'll show you! I'm not over with you!" Sonny's laughter made him feel so angry and humiliated that he was overreacting and started hitting the machine with all his strength many, many times.

"Ok Chad haha leave it. heh You don't have to prove how 'manly' you are haha"

"Dude Give Me This Mallet!" mustached guy has gotten really pissed off and he snatched the thing out of Chad's hands. Chad took one last chance to wreak his anger and he kicked the machine.

"Come back here!" the owner gave chase after him so Chad catched still laughing Sonny up bridal style and started running away.

"I AM STRONG! I'M CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" he shouted loudly and disappeared somewhere between the buildings.

* * *

"Well that was fun" all smiley Sonny finally touched the ground after this harrowing chase.

"Yeah" Chad fixed his black jacket and? Snorted with laughter! Confused Sonny decided to join him.

"Let's take a walk" Chad suggested and they moved ahead. They chose on streets that ran along the harbor.

"Thanks" Sonny started hesitantly.

"For what?"

"You know… in general? I guess"

"You guess?" they both stopped and Chad turned to face her.

"I mean… you're here with me now, doing things I never thought anybody would ever do for me and… you're the only person that actually is helping me through it all. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad that fate brought us together" Something must have changed inside Sonny's heart that day, that let her make this honest speech in front of Chad. At this moment she decided to break the barrier that limited her feelings towards him. She might as well finally let herself fall in love.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason and umm I guess that you have to loose something first to gain something else"

"What do you mean" Sonny frowned on his words.

"You'll get to this" he charmingly smiled at her and took her hand.

* * *

"Chad? How do you turn this stove on?" Sonny screamed from the bathroom.

"I need hot water to take a bath!"

"Umm it looks like it works with gas…" Chad knelt in front of it.

"How do you know that?"

"We used to have something like that when I was little"

"So? Can you turn it on?" Chad moved the lever and lit a match then threw it into the small opening.

"Here… It's working now"

"mmm handyman" Sonny seductively tapped her fingers on his biceps.

"Right" he said rather ashamed and left the bathroom.

"Thank you!" Sonny sweetly shouted to the air and started on her bubbly bath.

* * *

_Hmmm what time is it._ Chad rubbed his sleepy eyes and took a clock from the bedside table realizing that Sonny has been in her bath for hour and a half already. He was seized by anxiety. He came to the bathroom door and knocked twice, waiting for an answer. Silence… nothing else. His thoughts were getting louder and overlap one another.

"Sonny? Are you ok there?" still no answer. Chad tapped nervously on his chin, making his final decision. Go or not?

"Sonny! I'm coming in!" he closely placed his ear on the door one last time and then pushed the knob. He slid his head inside, calling her name and then reality hit him.

Sonny was laying in the water, unconscious. Half of her face was submerged in water. Chad quickly ran to the bathtub and sat on the edge, taking her head in his both hands.

"Sonny! Hey! Wake up! Hey wake up!" he shook her lightly. She was pale and freezing cold.

The stove must have been leaky thus carbon monoxide was leaking .

Not waiting any longer, Chad pushed her up and hugged her for a short moment so she could get some of his warmth, while he was searching through the place, looking for towels. Sonny silently moaned and started shaking. Chad spotted a few towels on the opposite side but he couldn't put her back to that cold water.

"Sonny can you get up? Come on" he pulled her up on her feet and leaned her against the wall for support. He grabbed then these towels and came back to her.

"Here" Chad started placing them on her body one after another.

"Come on! Let's get you out of here" Short moans were escaping Sonny's mouth whenever Chad was holding her closer. Although she was unable to say a word, she was desperately in need for some warmth. Chad placed her hand around his arm and took her out of the tub bridal style. Then he sat her on the chair, knelt in front of her and hugged her tightly. His fingers squeezed her wet hair as he was rubbing her back with another hand.

"Few more minutes and I don't know what I would do… without you." He whispered the last part.

"Just hold me" was all she managed to say.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ;]**


End file.
